Pendragon and the Dark Lord
by Dreamsong
Summary: The worlds of Pendragon and Harry Potter have met with a bang! The finale's coming soon! Will St. Dane actually win? FIC HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD. MANY APOLOGIES. FOR FURTHER EXPLANATION SEE MY PROFILE.
1. It Starts Again

Extract from Journal #13 

Why do I have so many acholytes! And why can they never agree on anything! Why do you people make is so dang hard on me! I mean, heck! how many flumes does one territory need anyway? How many do we have now? 4, 5?... let's see, there's one at the station, one in Hogwart's dunguns, one in Diagon Alley, and that new one in the Forbidden forest... that's all I can come up with so I guess 4, unless you've forgotten to tell me something? And whose stupid idea was it to put a flume in the Forbidden Forest! Oh that's right! Fred and George! Well, get rid of it or I'm coming after you two! That thing is dangerous to any visiting Traveler!

It was about noon on a beautiful July day about a month before Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry would again be in secion and all the teachers were down in Great Hall having lunch and a meeting. All that is except the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Starsong Benochoocamama. Her friends called her Star and she had decide to be merciful and let her students call her Professor B. She was pretty, charming, witty, and smart, she was fresh out of shcool, was a skin changer and witch, and, most importantly, was the Traveler from Thrae.

She was worried. After Zadda, St. Dane had dissappeared and Bobby Pendragon had gone home to Second Earth. St. Dan hadn't been heard form or seen since and that was five years ago. But now she had a very bad feeling. And it had been getting steadily worse ever since Voldomort had come back.

She was staring down at a blank sheet of parchment with quill in hand as she senced someone shanding behind her.

"What is it Snape?" she said, not looking up.

"You were missed at the meeting." he said with that ever present sneer in his voice, "Where were you?"

"Not that it makes any difference to you," she replied coldly, "But I've been here. Writing. Now leave me alone."

Snape didn't leave, but began touring the room. After a few minutes, Star stood up, facing him and said,

"What is it youreally want? And make it quick, I'm in no mood for games."

"I was just wondering who a girl with no family or friends could be writing to."

"I have friends." she shot back

"Then how is it that they don't seem to exist, or ever appear, anywhere? And that no one seems to know them?"

"You just haven't been looking hard enough. Now, if that's all, I suggest you leave me to my work."

Snape left the room with a satisfied smile on his face.

Star couldn't sleep that night, so she decided to thake a wald outside. Hagrid, the grounds keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor, was outside his hut, probably working with some new creature he had most likly gotten off the black market. She slipped past him and into the Forbiddne Forest. Her acholytes had put a new flume in the Forest and she had demanded that they get rid of it. She wanted to see if they had done so yet.

When she finlly made it to the grove of trees that held the flume, she saw on the bark of the biggest tree a crude star and her ring was glowing slightly. Great. So much for demands. Oh well. Maybe it would end to their benefit, though considering the Weasley Twins' track record, it was highly unlikely.

All of a sudden she heard jumbled notes and the flume started to come to life! She jumped back into the trees and became one of them quickly so as not to be notice.

As the light left, she recognized the one man who wished to distroy Halla. Tho one person no Traveler ever wanted to see on their territory. And the same person who had kill Osa, Press, and so many other brave travelers. St. Dane.

He chuckled to himself and, as Star watched, he changed into a Deatheater. Slinking through the trees, he disappeared into the night. When she was sure that he was gone, whe changed back into herself and cursed quietly. She had to get word to Pendragon! Taking out her wand, she made parchment, quill, and ink appear. Quickly she wrote,

'Mark and Courney,  
Tell Pendragon to come to Threa IMMEDIATLY!  
St. Dane is here and I know what he is trying to do.  
-Star'

She took off her ring and sent it to Bobby's acholytes. Hopefully they would get the message as soon as possible. She decided to stay here for a while and see if Pendragon would show.

Mark was in a deep sleep, so he didn't feel his ring twitching at first. It was when it began glowing and expanding that he woke up. As an instinct, he took the ring off, jumped out of bed, and put it on the floot. When the music and light disappeared, he turned on his light and read the note his ring had delivered. Mark gasped and ran for the phone.

Courtney had just gotten home from celebrating her soccer team's win in the regionals. They were now headed to state. When she opened the door, the phone was ringing. She picked up and listened for a few minutes. Finally she said, "Alright, I'll meet you there." Hanging up, she grabbed her bag and as she ran out, started dialing on her cell phone.

Bobby Pendragon had felt lost and uneasy for the past five years. He would rarely sleep well and tonight was no exception. He was restlessly pacing the room when his phone started ringing. He quickly picked it up. After a few minutes he said worriedly, "Are you sure?... Okay. I guess we'll need to head back to Stoney Brooke. I'll see you there."

Mark, Cortney, and Bobby met at the flume on Second Earth. Bobby looked at the not Mark had received and decided to go. Mark and Cortney wished him luck and he was off to Thrae.

Star had been waiting for about an hour when she heard something move in the trees. She quietly hid as a centaur came into sight. 'Crap!'she thought, 'Hope it doesn't see me.' The centaurs had been at odds, to say the least, with Dumbldore for a while and they considered the Forbidden Forest to be theirs. So it was dangerous for anyone, especially those that supported Dumbledore and Potter, to be in here. And she happened to be one of them.

Just then, the flume began to activate and the centaur was standing only a few meters from it! As the lights and music faded, Star recognised Bobby Pendragon, the lead traveler. Without another thought, she jumped out of hiding and ran towards Pendragon. He and the centaur had seen eachother and the centaur began to charge him.


	2. Talking

Extract from Journal #13

I hate centaurs. I just thought I would let you know. I really really don't like them.

Pendragon seemed frozen in place. Just as the centaur was about to hit him, Star tackled him, head on, knocking Bobby to the side and out of the path of the charging centaur. Star grabbed her wand and with a flick of her wrist, sent the centaur flying over the tops of the trees and out of sight.

"What the heck was that!" said Pendragon. He looked totally freaked out.

"A centaur." replied Star, "They haven't been very friendly of late." Looking at Pendragon, she noticed he was holding his stomach, rubbing his sholder, and looked about ready to puke. "Sorry about the tackle." Star continued, helping him up, "I couldn't tink of another way to keep that centaur from running you over at that moment. You gonna be okay?"

"I think so." he replied, "but you hit like a linebacker."

"A what?"

"Never mind. And when I asked what that was, I wasn't talking about the centaur. I was talking about it flying. What was that?"

"Oh. A simple trick of magic is all. Any first year could do it."

"You can do magic?"

"Of course. All wizards and wiches can."

Pendragon stopped. "Wizards and witches? Your territory has wizards and witches? And you're a witch?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. I just wasn't expecting that is all."

"Expect the unexpected in this territory Pendragon. Just about anything can happen." They began heading through the woods and after a while Bobby spoke up.

"In your note yousaid that you knew what St. Dane was up to."

"Well, I think I do anyway. It's really just a hunch but it's a pretty good hunch."

"So what is it?"

She looked around and said quietly, "I can't tell you here. It's too dangerous. When we get back to the school, I'll explain everything as best I can."

Pendragon nodded grudgingly and they continued silently through the Forest.

When they made it to the Froest's edge, Star put out an arm to stop Pendragon. She could hear Hagrid humming to himself as he worked. They'd have to go around him, past the Womping Willow. Great.

"Why can't we just go by him?" whispered Pendragon

"Because you're a muggle and he and everybody else in Hogwarts will be able to tell." she replied

"What's a muggle?"

"A non-magical person or being."

"And why would it be bad for them to know it?"

"Because muggles aren't allowed to come into the Wizarding World. If they do they are found and have thier memories of it erased.

"Why?"

"Because it would break a whole bunch of laws and it would cause more problems then I care to think about. Now be quiet."

With that said, she pulled him along just inside the trees and towards the Womping Willow. They gave it a wide berth and it didn't bother them. They hurried into Hogwarts and skirted all the main passeages so as to avoid the other professors. When they made it to her classroom, she immediatly turned and locked the door. Then she went over to several large piles of books and selecting one of the bigger volumes, set it down on her dsek and began reading and paging through it. Pendragon stook watching her for a minute then said, "Do you have anything I can change into? I don't really think that jeans and a t-shirt are the style around here."

Star looked up and studied him for a moment. Then said, "I'll see if Dumbledore has anything that will fit you for now. Stay here and don't let anyone see you."

Then she left.

Pendragon began walking through the room. It was like a regular classroom put into a midevil castle. Then it him him that he didn't know her name!

Star walked quickly to Dumbledore's office.

"Weasley's Withering Winkles." she said and the statue jumped out of the way. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk writing something as she came in but stopped immediatly to liik at her.

"Professor, St. Dane is back so I sent a not to Pendragon and he's here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"In my classroom."

"And St. Dane?"

"Somewhere on Thrae acting like a Death Eater."

"Have you found the spell?"

"No. I don't think one exists, so I will probably have to make one. And Pendragon will need some cloths until I can take him to Diagon Alley."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a dark green robe appeared in Star's arms.

"Thanks. I better head back."

"Oh, and Star, the Order is meeting tomorrow. Gather the other travelers and bring them. We will be needing some replacement teachers soon."

Star nodded and left.

When she got back to the classroom, Pendragon was looking out the window at the Quidditch Field.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to it.

"The Quidditch field. It's the most popular game in the Wizarding World. Here." she tossed him the robe and he caught it. "I'd head on up to bed. Mornings gonna come early. Up the stairs and to the left." she said pointing, "You can sleep there."

He nodded and went on up. When she heard the door close, Star sat back and sighed. This was going to be a long night. 


	3. What Every Traveler Needs To Know About ...

Disclaimer: (forgot to put it in the other chapters) I own nothing but Starsong Benochoocamama and anything you don't find in either of these series.

KrasieChikadee- i know Hogwarts is on Second Earth but being as it's my story things will be changed. And no offence taken. I know my spelling is horrid. I'll try to slow it down and I'm not very good with detail but, I will try! And please keep up the creative critizism! it's what every author needs!

LATMC- thanks! i liked the idea too and thought it would be fun! here's your update!

Extract from Journal #13

Explanations seem to take forever but they are, unfortunatly, vital for communtication purposes. I never thought having another Traveler on this territory would be so much trouble. I've lost a good night's sleep coming up with this stupid thing and I don't even have all the dumb ingredients! Not to mention the fact that I just spent a good hour and a half giving him the crash course 'What Every Traveler Needs To Know About Thrae 101.'

When Pendragon woke the next day, he couldn't remember where he was. AS he tried to stand up though, it all came back to him as he felt a wave of nausia from the tackle hit him. He sat still for a moment letting it pass and realized that he had a huge bruise along his arm and side above his waist. And it hurt like heck!

He sat for a moment on the bed looking around the room. It had brown stone walls and was very plain with only a bed, nightstand, and dresser as furniture. There were several candle holders on the walls around the room and all had candles in them but all looked new. Going to the window, he opened the curtains to reveal the large playing field he had seen dimmly last night. It was rather strange because there were three hoops about a hundred feet off the ground at each end and the stands seemed to be at about the same level. How on Earth, sorry, Thrae did they play? They must really have some strong players to get anything through those hoops and fans with really good eye sight to know what was going on.

Turning from the window, he dressed and walked down the stairs to the main room he had been in last night. The girl was still there at the desk and he wondered if she had gotten any sleep last night. She was writing furiously on... a piece of parchment? With... was that a quill? And was surrounded by many large books that were all open to different pages and she would occasionally flip several pages only to begin writing again. After watching her for a while, he cleared his throat and her head snapped up, icy blue eyes locking with his and seeming to look into his very soul. He shivered slightly. Those eyes seemed so familier and it didn't seem to come from a good memory, but he couldn't place exactly where he'd seen the like of these before.

Coughing nervously, he said, "You never did tell me your name."

"Didn't you read my note?"

"Yes."

"Then you should know my name." she snorted slightly and said, "And they call you the Lead Traveler. I thought you'd actually have some brains in your head."

"How was I supposed to know you were the one who sent that note?" he said defencivly. He didn't like this. Aja had said something like that when she had met him and he didn't want to deal with another Traveler like her.

"Process of elimination, Pendragon." she replied shortly

He decided to ignore this and, still feeling slightly like an idout, said, "So, Star. Where can I get something to eat?"

She took out that stick he had seen her flick at the centaur the other night and she waved it at one of the desk. Instantly a large Second Earth (supprisingly) breakfast appeared on the nearest desk. Pendragon looked at her with amazment on his face but she had gone back to what she was working on. He shrugged and sat down to eat.

After a few minutes of silence, she looked up, smiling triumphantly. He shivered again. That smile. Though it was warm, there was something oddly familiar about it too and again it wasn't a good thing.

"Done!" she said to no one inparticular.

"With what?" he asked

She looked over to him and shook her head saying, "I'll tell you later. First, I think I had better explain about this territory and it's problem."

He nodded and she began,

"This territory is a lot like Second Earth, which you might have noticed from the breakfast selection. And here's the main thing you need to understand: we have two worlds in one terriroy here." Pendragon looked very confused but let her continue. "One world is the one you are in now. The Wizarding World. Here all magic and fairy tale things exist and we are the only ones that know of both worlds. The other world is saddly lacking in the knowledge that we have and it is known as the Muggle World. The Muggles don't know of us and that is for the better because they would be afraid of us if they did know and would try to get rid of us like they did in the 13 to 18 hundreds. And end up killing none of us and many of their own in the process. So you see why we have laws against them finding about us?" Pendragon knodded slowly, letting this information sink in. "All of the major places where we meet such as this school are protected with a spell that keeps all muggles out of it. So we are safe here. Actually Hogwarts is considered to be the safest place. We often go into the Muggle world and just about all of us live among them so we do have to be carful."

"Now do you understand about Thrae at least a little bit?" Pendragon nodded and asked, "So what's the problem?"

"The problem, my dear Pendragon, is one word: Voldemort."

"What's that?"

"More like who's that. Voldemot is a wizard that rivals even St. Dane on the evil scale. And that's not all. The first time he tried to take over..."

"The first time!"

"Yes, Bobby, the first time. He was after a boy named Harry and his parents. They were in hiding and were betrayed by a close fried of theirs named Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. Voldemort came after them and he killed Harry's father, James. His mother, Lily, sacrificed herself trying to save Harry. Fortunatly love seems to have a greater power then any magic in the world and when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the spell was thrown back at him and it ended up destroying his body. Harry was left unhurt but for a lightning bolt scar on his head. Voldemort was a lone spirit hiding in a forest for the next 15 years. But he again took physical form about two years ago and the threat of an attack has been hanging over the Wizarding World since then."

"Okay, so how do we stop this guy? He sounds pretty bad."

"He is and we can't stop him."

"Then is Thrae a lost cause?" asked Pendragon shocked.

"Hardly. There is still a slim chance that he may still be stopped."

"But I thought you said that we couldn't stop him."

"Yes. WE can't. But there is someone who can. Can you guess?"

"This Harry kid?"

"Exactly. According to a prophecy that was made before he was born, he and the Dark Lord will have a final battle and either one or the other will be killed. Oviously we want Harry to win. If he doesn't, well there really isn't any hope. No wizard alive today is powerful enought to stop him besides Harry. Not even Dumbledore. And that's saying something."

Pendragon let out a low whisle. "That's quit a burden for someone. Waiting for that battle then it's kill or be killed and if you're killed the rest of the world will be plunged into darkness? Sheesh."

Star nodded, "I know. But he's a wonderful person and very strong. And he's got his friends to support him. So I'm not too worried about him going insane or something. He does really well considering. Anyway's, it's time you became a wizard, Bobby Pendragon."

"Time I became a what!" 


	4. Acholytes and Potions

Disclaimer: (is this really necessary? We all know I don't own either series! I do however own all the new characters and the things not in the books.)

LATMC- so u like LOTR too huh? then i'll clue you in. After this one Bobby'll be heading to a little place known as Middle Earth where I'm staging my best friend Bitter Lilly as the traveler. Just a little thing to be lookin for when this is over in case you're interested.

TheWall- i know exactly what you mean! not to be insulting to the other authors but i find the idea of Bobby and Spader being gay just plain wrong and i hate the ones that mock him! I think McHale is a great author! Anyways thanks for the review!

DaAICh- chill and hang in there with me k? Gotta get it all set up first! And have no fear! I have more imagination then to use the same exact plot! You just gotta hang loose for a while and you'll see the twists soon enough! Please just stick around for a while longer and you'll see what I mean! They only think it's all about Harry.

Maury Hime- yes, yes, yes! give me cookies Mo! i am minion 3! Who else could it be! Love the review! (you owe me five cookies by the way)

dragonbaby1987-you're welcome! i love it! and i will as long as you do! here's the up date!

bitter lilly- yes my dear friend you finally reviewed! Thank you so much! (Honestly, every author loves, especially me, lots of reviews!) (Which is of course why I bugged you all week until you finally did!) Thank you sooooo much!  
(by the way, recognize the word? look the next line and tell me!)

(S)(C)(H)(M)(E)(E)(G)(A)(L)(D)(O)(R)(F)

Extract from Journal #13

Well, it's done. Well, at least half of it is. Now we just have to go to the meeting. That I'm totally dreading. Oh, well. At least I'll get to see you all in one place for once. See you all there!

(E)(N)(D)(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

"Turn you into a wizard." repeated Star calmly.

"Uh, NO!" said Bobby

"Uh, YEAH!" retorted Star, "I can't allow you to walk around the Wizarding World as a muggle! The authorities would catch you for sure and besides, it's safer that way."

"Okay, but how would you do it?"

"Simple. All I have to do is brew this potion that I came up with last night and you drink it. Then presto! you can do magic until I make you a counter potion to drink before you leave."

Pendragon looked at her not sure whether to trust her or not. Finally he sighed and said, "Fine. Let's 'brew' this thing already."

Star nodded and got out her cauldron and the ingredients that she had already collected. She handed Pendragon a piece of parchment and said, "Read it off to me."

He complied,

"Three Phoenix tears."

"Check. Courtsey of Fawkes."

"One Phoenix feather."

"Check. Also courtsey of Fawkes."

"One vial of Moon Shine."

"Check."

"One vial of Star Dust."

"Check."

"Five Mytle leaves."

"Shit. No."

"One vial Extract of Death."

"Check."

"One vial Extract of Life."

"Check."

"Two Seven Songs Plants."

"Damn!"

"Seven Dream Dragon Scales."

"... 6,7, check."

"One vial Fire Breath."

"Where did it go?... Ah! check!"

"One vial Mermaid Water."

"... Check."

"One vial Sky Bright."

"Che-... wait... no...that's not it...Ah ha! check!"

"And three Earth Rocks."

"Crap! No."

She sighed and said, "So, we need five Mytle leaves, two Seven Songs plants, and three Earth Rocks. Looks like I'll have to head back to the Forbidden Forest. You stay here."

"Not on your life!" was Pendragon's quick response, "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." she said firmly, "Too dangerous until you're a wizard. And besides, you don't know what to look for."

He was about to protest, but changed his mind. She was right of course. He had no clue what any of that stuff looked like. He sighed in resignation and said,

"Well what am I supossed to do while you're gone?"

"Good point." She thought for a moment before snapping her fingers, eyes twinkling. "Come with me." she said grabbing his arm, dragging him out of the room and up the stairs towards the fourth floor (A/N: It is the fourth floor right?). When they reached the top of the steps she stopped him and said, "Okay Pendragon. Here's what you do. Think of a room that could keep you entertained for as long as I'm gone and, while thinking about it as hard as you can, walk up and down the hall three times." He gave her a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Well go on. I haven't got all day." He rolled his eyes and decided to humor her.

After he had followed her instructions, he came back and stood in front of her. "Well what was the point of that?" he asked a little annoyed. She rolled her eyes and said, "Are you blind?"

Grabbing his arm, she dragged him to the middle of the hallway where there had certainly been no door before and now there was. She opened the door and pushed him inside. The room was part basketball court, part libary, and part chemistry lab. To tell the truth, it was pretty bizare looking. Pendragon stood there, mouth hanging open, staring around him until Star inturupted his leisurley look around by saying,

"This is what you will do while I'm gone. Stay here and don't get into trouble."

"Sweet." was all he said.

She left and he didn't even notice.

Star headed out of Hogwarts and down onto the grounds. It was about 9:30 and the sun was already high. It promised to be a beautiful day but as she looked towards the Forest, her thought weren't on the weather. First the Mytle leaves. She knew where to find those. She had seen some on her way to the flume last night. She'd have to search for the Seven Songs Plants and the Earth Rocks. It would be a bit of a challenge to find them, but she didn't doubt that she could. The Mytle tree was rather odd looking because it was extremely large and solid looking with leaves that were only about two square inches big and they were really spread out so that the tree looked like it was just getting it's leaves all through summer, spring, and fall. She easily found the tree and took five leaves from it.

She dicided to look for the Seven Songs Plants next. They usually grew in large bunches and each had seven petals that were all different colors. The colors were red/orange, purple, silver/gold, black, blue, grey/green, and brown. A touch to one of these petals sent it into a beautiful song and if all were touched, the songs blended together and were said to be the most beautiful sound on Thrae.

As Star made her way past the flume, it started activating. She groaned. 'Not now!' she thought before hiding in the trees. When the light disappeared, there stood Fred and George. Star came out of hiding and they beamed at her, but before they could say anything, she had punched one in the arm and kicked the other in the shin. "OUCH!" they yelled in unison.

"Serves you right for using the flumes! You're lucky I don't hex you into the next millinium for that stunt! You know you're not supposed to use them! You're acholytes! It's not the way it was meant to be!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Why the bloody hell'd you use it anyways!" she demanded, her face beyond livid with anger.

The twins looked really scared. They hadn't expected her to be at this flume which is why they had dicided to land here instead of one of the others. Both were visibly shacking. They knew better then to bring Starsong's wrath down on themselves from experience. And with something as serious as this she had a right to be angry. Scrach that livid. Scrach that explosivly livid.

"Well... we... we..." stuttered Fred (or was it George?)

"We thought that... that... that.." George (Fred?) trailed off under Star's icy glare.

"You thought." she repeated, her voice cold and frighteningly calm with rage, "You thought that you could get an easy ride. Didn't you? That's why you put this flume here, isn't it? What are you planning this time?"

"Nothing! We just wanted to see you're pretty face!" lied Fred

"I don't want any more of your lies and excuses!" she groweled dangerously, "Just help me find the Seven Songs Plant and some Earth Rocks. We'll see how I'm feeling then."

She stormed off in the direction she had previously been heading and the twins followed behind looking like lost and scared puppy dogs whose master had just whipped them.

It wasn't too long before George gave a cry and pointed. There, in a small clearing that was just visible, were the unmistakable sounds of the Seven Songs Plants and the strange color combinations. The three quickly headed over to them. Star gently dug up one while the Weasleys dug up another. Star handed her's to the twins and said,

"Now we need Earth Rocks."

"What do they look like?" asked Fred

"They are just about every color you can come up with and sort of sparkly. They're usually found under Oaks and Maples and sometimes Pines."

"Do they look anything like this?" asked George pulling out of his pocket a rather large rock that fit the discription perfectly.

"Yes!" said Star rather suprised, "That is an Earth Rock! Where did you find it?"

"Oh well, there are quite a few things you can do with them." replied Fred with a mischevious grin. "We picked them up from one of our suppliers."

"How many do you have with you?"

"Well, I've got three." replied George

"And I've got two." said Fred

"Perfect!" exclaimed Star. If she hadn't still been mad at them, she probably would have been jumping with joy. This fact didn't escape the twins and their faces fell slightly. She was still angry. Oh well. A bit of the old Weasley charm would soon fix that.

"Well, lets head back." she said

They nodded. They weren't sure what she wanted with these things but whatever it was, they were going to find out.

When the trio made it back to the castle, the twins waited in Star's office while she went to the Room of Requirement to fetch Pendragon. When she brought him into her room, interductions were made and she got right down to business.

"Okay, so let's get started. Fred, hand me Moon Shine and the Star Dust." She stirred them in and said, "George, the Mermaid Water and the Sky Bright." As she dumped them in she said, "Pendragon, th Extract of Life, and the Extract of Death." He knew which ones they were so he handed them to her. "I've got the Mytle leaves. Fred, the Seven Songs Plants, George, the Fire Breath, and Pendragon, the Dream Dragon Scales." These ingredients were handed to her and she carfully mixed them in. "The Earth Rocks." she said holding out her hand, "Just two." Fred and George each gave her one. "Pendragon, the Phoenix Feather." He gave it to her. "And finally the Phoenix tears." She carfully mixed these in and sighed. "Well, now I stir it seven times, clockwise, then let it brew for an hour." She proceeded to stir it and then steped away from it.

"Well, what shall we do while we wait?" she asked

"Let's introduce Pendragon to all the acholytes!" said Fred excitedly.

"How would we pull that off?" replied Star, "He's not a wizard yet so he can't really be seen."

The twins got a devilish look on their faces. "Oh no!" said Star giving them a do-it-you're-dead look. "You're not going to be doing anything to the poor boy!"

Their faces fell and they gave her puppy dog eyes. She gave them the evil eye. "I'm still mad at you two remember?" she said. The twins looked totally dejected and sighed.

"Alright." said George

"Okay." said Fred

"Good. Now leave! I don't know what you two came here for anyways but knowing you two it was some sort of mischief. Now get before I have Dumbledore come down here!" The twins looked horror struck.

"You wouldn't actually do that to us would you beautiful Star?" asked Fred

"You won't turn us in will you wonderful woman?" came George

They were totally over doing it, looking overly shocked and betrayed and pleading as though their very lives depended on it. Star took one by each ear, headed over to the fire place, pushed them both in, swiftly grabbed a handful of Floo powder and yelling, "The Burrow!" threw it into the fire place. The twins disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Star turned to Pendragon to see him looking totally terrified. She chuckled.

"Don't worry about them Pendragon. It's just a way wizards get around. I'm not mean enough to go killing my acholytes left and right. Besides, I'd have their mother to deal with if I did." she shuddered and said, "Anyways, their too lovable to kill. The world would be better and worse off without them if I did, but... who would honestly want to kill the twins but St. Dane or Voldemort?"

To pass the time, Star told Pendragon more about Thrae. When the hour was finally up, they walked over to the potion to see that it had turned pure white but seemed to shimmer with every other color imaginable and the smell seemed to hint of some very pleasent things but held a smell that made you want to vomit at the same time. Star poured some into a glass and handed it to Pendragon. He took it and looked at it in apprehension.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked tentivly

"No. I only came up with it last night."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, "That's really reassuring."

She gave him a big fake smile and replied, "I knew it would! Now drink up!"

He looked at it distastefully, took a deep breath, held his nose, and chugged it down. He then set the glass down swiftly, gagging, and shuddered.

"Never again." he said between gags.

"Drink this." she replied handing him a glass of pumkin juice which she had made appear. He greedily took it and drank. When the awful taste of the potion had finally left his mouth, he gasped out a 'thanks' and took a seat in one of the desks. After a few moments of silence, Star asked,

"So, feel any different?"

He shook his head.

"Hmm... odd. I would think something would have happened by now."

"Did you make a dud?"

"Don't be stupid. You can't make a dud in a potion. You may make the wrong thing but not a dud."

Just then something did start to happen to Pendragon. First he began to shake, almost violently. Then, all the veins in his body stood out and the blood could be seen wheather blue or red. The colors began to change then. The blue became black and the red became bright white. Finally he stopped shaking and his veins stopped sticking out. There was dead silence in the room for a moment before Star broke it by saying,

"Feel any different now?"

"Just a bit." he replied looking very shocked and voice slightly higher then normal.

"Hmm... how so?"

"Well I have the sudden urge to do this." he said suddenly thrusting out his hand, palm opening, and one of the desks shattered into a million pieces before he closed his fist abruptly, causing the the desk to come back to it's orriginal state completely whole. He turned to Star to see her mouth hanging open slightly and eyes wide.

"Good Lord," she said in a whisper almost as if to herself, "What have I created?"

((((((((((thisisthenextdaythat'sallihavetosayhey!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

great way to end a chapter, don't you think? Oh, and if you're wondering about the last statement, please remember that wizards and witches that can do wandless magic are extremely powerful.

i had fun writing this chapter but it was really long! At least longer then the ones i had already written. Anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! i'll cry if you don't! (Not really but you get the idea. I'm going to be quiet now so you can get on with you're day by reviewing and then doing whatever else you have to do!)

lol! Late! 


	5. Part 1: Money and a Wand

Thank you for all your pacients! I give you chapter 5 as a peace offering. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: (honestly, must I do this every time? It's the same that it was to begin with! I only own what isn't found in either one of these series! Duh!)

Silver-Tiger Hanyou- thank you for the review!

Petitio Principii- here's the update! Sorry it took so long! And thanks so much!

dragonbaby1980- thanks for the review!

Cararox- thanks so much for the review! I love encouragement!

Kkwy- you just made my day! That is my fav review of all time!

Aviendhasgirl- thanks! I've been playing with the idea for a while and when I found fanfiction I just had to try it out!

bitter lilly- I wasn't making fun of her! But thanks for the review anyways!

LATMC- sorry about that! And thanks! My friends thought it was funny too! Thanks for the review!

Callie- jeese! that's a lot to answer! You must read Pendragon in order to understand it better. Dumbledore knows because he's an acholyte (he sort of works for Star, helps her out, etc.). Sorry about the Centars. But it just seemed the right thing to do! I know that's what I would have done! Pendragon doesn't know her because they've never met before. Star is my character! All mine! She came from neither book! And he trusts her becasue... well why not? If someone had just saved your life wouldn't you trust them at least a bit? Unfortunatly, yes, Pendragon's supposed to actually come from this time and space. So, that's boring but totally not my fault! Blame McHale! Not me! You will find out what Snape wanted soon enough. Oh, and a flume is the way the Travelers get from one territory to another. Thanks for the reveiw! (Please read the Pendragon series! It will make a whole lot more sence then! I promise!)

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

Extract from Journal #13

Hehe... whoops... maybe I shoulda asked Dumbledore 'bout the time it started... nervous laugh hehe... cringes at death glare given her maybe not...

(E)(N)(D)(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

Pendragon and Star sat quietly eating at a small cafe on Diagon Alley, called L's Place. It was brand new and had only opened up a few months ago. They sat at an outside table, enjoying the sun, as people busseled about them. It was noon and Star had dragged Pendragon out of Hogwarts by floo (which he had been hesitant to use after the insident with the Weasley twins).

They were almost done when Star pulled out a piece of parchment and said suddenly, "Almost done? We've got lots to do yet today and a meeting to go to later. We'll head to Gringott's first to get some money then onto Ollivander's to get you a wand. After that I figure we'll get you some new robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and get you some stuff at Flourish and Blots which is right next door. Then we'll wander a bit and see if we can get you a broom, among other things. And Oh! I need to stop at the Apothincary and get some supplies.

She had said this practically all in one breath and Pendragon just stared at her. He'd never heard anyone talk that fast before and didn't think it was possible.

"Okay..." he said.

"Well then, lets go!" she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street to the largest building at the end. The sign at the front said Gringott's Bank and as he was dragged inside, the first thing he noticed was strange little men. If they could be called so.

"Gobblins." whispered Star, "They run the place. Very good at it too. Just follow me and don't say anything."

He nodded and continued following her.

She went up to what he could only assume was the head desk and said, "I'd like to make a withdraw on my account."

The gobblin looked down at her and said, "Key and number?"

She reached for something around her neck and handed him what looked like a small, gold key and said, "396."

"Follow me please." he said in a business like manner.

They followed him to what looked like a car off of a roller coaster ride back home. Only there was no pretty bright paint and the tunnel looked rather dark. The gobblin handed Star a lantern of sorts and climbed into the car. Pendragon and Star followed suit quickly and they took off as fast a roller coater. Faster even because Pendragon felt like heaving when they went around a particurally sharp bend without slowing. He looked over to Star and saw that she was also a bit green. She gave him a weak smile and shouted over the noise,

"Coming around the next bend is my least favorite part!" Pendragon got a worried look but before he could say anything they took an even sharper turn and went immediately into a nose dive. Then they came to an abrupt stop causing Pendragon to fall off his seat.

"Vault number 396." said the gobblin totally unfazed.

Star helped Pendragon up and and they got out after the gobblin. He placed the key in a small hole at his level and turned it around once. The door seemed to come to life as the locks turned and gears and wheels turned, all in different directions at the same time. Then it swung open to reveal a table loaded with... gold! Tons of it! Piles all over it and even bigger piles on the floor around it!

Pendragon stared in shock as Star went forward with a bag and took some off the table and put it in the bag. She then tied the bag to a loop at her waist. She had hardly made a dent in the piles, but had taken quite a bit. He wondered how the string of the bag didn't break under so much weight.

"Lightness Spell." she said as if in answer to his question as the vault was closed, "Makes it as light as if the bag was empty."

The gobblin handed Star back the key and they piled back into the car and went up to the surface. Star got out a bit shakely and walked outside, after thanking the gobblin, with Pendragon close at her heals.

When they were out in the sunlight, Star said, "Onto Ollivander's." and headed down the street. They came to a dusty little shop and Star went straight inside. It was dark, dusty, full of shelves, and Pendragon didn't see a soul in sight.

Suddenly a head popped out from behind a shelf. It was an old man. He had messy grey hair and glasses but besides that wasn't much to look at. He came to the counter where they were standing and after a moment of staring at Star suddenly exclaimed,

"Good gracious! If it isn't the lovely Starsong! My you've grown since last I saw you!" Star smiled at the old man and replied,

"Good to see you again Ollivader! I was wondering if you could give my friend here a wand."

Ollivander came around the counter and starred Pendragon in the eye for a long time before saying quietly, "Interesting. Very interesting..." then he quickly disappeared into the shelves again. Pendragon and Star heard him moving things around and the ladders going from one end to the other on the shelves. Finally the sounds stopped and Star turned to Pendragon and said,

"I'll be back for you in a while. Stay here until then." she turned and headed out the door before he could say anything. He couldn't go after her because just then Ollivander came out from behind a shelf with a small rectangular box in his hands. He opened the box and held it out for Pendragon. Inside was a small polished stick. With a shrug, Bobby picked it up and Ollivander said,

"Give it a wave." Pendragon did as he was told and it exploded in Ollivander's face. "Hmm... not that one then." He abruptly took it from Bobby and placing it back in the box, and scurried back behind the shelves, making even more noise this time. Several more times they went through this and each time something happened, like spurts of fire or whip cream galor, and Ollivander took the wand back. Ollivander seemed just about to give up hope and said finally,

"If this one doesn't work, I don't know what will. It's so picky I haven't found someone for it yet. Maybe it'll like you."

He handed Pendragon a very normal looking wand, but when Pendragon touched it, it turned green, then black, purple, red, and back to it's original brown. Bobby looked at Ollivander, confused, but the old man just nodded for Pendragon to wave it. So he did. What came out, neither expected. It was an owl. Well, more like an owl's ghost. A snow owl to be exact. It flapped around the room for a moment then landed on Pendragon's sholder. Bobby noticed something around it's leg. A name tag with the owner's name on it along with the owl's name. It read, 'Hedwig, owner Harry Potter.' Then the owl flew off his sholder and disappeared.

Bobby gave Ollivander a look that said, what-the-heck-was-that? Ollivander said,

"That is your wand, Robert Pendragon. It is a one of a kind wand. In it's core, a centar's hair, the tip of a unicorn's horn, and a Phoenix tear. An odd combination, yes. But it can help it's owner see parts of the future. Yes. That is definatly yours." With a small smile he said, "Good day." and disappeared behind his shelves again.

(Should I stop there? There is more to write but you guys want your next chapter so there'll just be a part two to this. k? Please r&r! Sorry about the delay!) 


	6. Part 2: Acholytes and Villians

Dreamsong's real happy people! She wrote a new chapter and got reviews! Reviews make her day! Please send more! She'll love you forever! (She's gonna stop talking in 3rd person now! )

Sheniqua the Emo- thanks for letting me know about the room! (probably won't change it though. too much work for one mistake unless it's vital to the story which this isn't). Hope you like this next chapter! And I did think about the whole wand thing and realized the same thing!

babydragon1987- thanks so much for the review!

Petitio Principii- I thought about the collar thing after I posted and realized it was better without his name on it but that's okay, cause see, it's a ghost! Not the real thing! A vision! Anywho, you'll see how I correct my mistake when we get to that point! Thanks for the review!

Chapter 6: Part 2: Acholytes and Villans

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

Extract from Journal #13

So... we were shopping... yeah... hehe... oops?... (death glare given a second time)(she cringes)... umm... would it help if I said I was sorry?... (death glare intecifies) guess not...

(E)(N)(D)(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

Star stuck her head through the door. "Come on Pendragon! Let's go." She dropped some coins on the counter and left with Pendragon close behind.

"Come on! They'll leave before we get there!" she said over her sholder as she picked up the pace. "Put your wand in your pocket." she instructed, "It may be considered a challenge, having it out when there is no danger."

He did so and ran after her. She stopped at a place called Slorean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She went straight over to one of the tables where six young people were sitting and having a good time. Pendragon recognised the twins but not the other four. Turning to Pendragon she said,

"Bobby, this is Jane, Josie, but we call her Jo, Darrius, and Satu. Guys, this is Pendragon."

The one Star had called Satu jumped up to shake his hand, and seemed very enthusiastic. She had freckles, red hair, green eyes, and was the shortest of the bunch. She had her hair back in a ponytail with jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers.

"Hey Pendragon!" she said practically bouncing. Scrach enthusiastic. Make that hyper. "All the acholytes have heard of you! You're like, a hero!" Scratch hyper. Make that extremely hyper. "How long ya gonna stay? I hope it's a while so we can show you all around the wizarding world and maybe even the muggle world! It's a really strange place you know!" Okay, scratch extremely hyper. Try total nut case with too much energy.

"Um... Satu, give his ears a break will you?" cut in Star, "Pendragon, these are my acholytes. Minus Dumbledore, they're all here."

Bobby looked like his eyes would pop out. "You have SEVEN acholytes?"

"Ya, why?"

"Nothing, that's just a whole lot more then I expected."

Star chuckled, "Well, they're all important. Jane's a professional Quidditch player." Jane had short-short brown hair and grey eyes. She was thin and tall and looked very arodynamic. Her clothes looked to give flexability as well as speed. "She keeps up on the latest news let out by the Ministry of Magic. Jo works in the Ministry of Magic's Secrets Department." Jo was slightly stout but looked strong looking. She had black hair and stunning yellow eyes. She looked like a happy person, but Pendragon got the feeling he didn't want to make her mad. "She gets us any info from the Ministry that might have something to do with St. Dane. Darrius works mainly doing Order business and gets other odd jobs to pass the time." Darrius was very strongly built. He had blond hair, pruple eyes, and wore handyman clothes. "And of course, there's Satu. She's a student at Hogwarts and lets us know about rumors that go around that might have something to do with St. Dane. And Dumbledore is just a good guy to have on your side. Especially when trouble starts."

"You said something about an Order?" said Pendragon after digesting this information.

"We'll talk about it later." Star replied quietly, then she got up from the table and said, "Well, we'll see ya'll tonight." and headed out.

"Time for some new robes for you Pendragon." she said and stopped at a place with a sign over it that said, 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'. Walking in, they were greeted by a woman who said,

"What can I do for you today, dears?"

"He needs some new robes." said Star, pointing over her sholder at Pendragon, "Say, a set of formals and, oh, eight for everyday. Say, blue, green, black, and whatever else might look good on him." With that she turned on her heel and said, "I'll be back in a while. You stay here."

Pendragon was promptly dragged to a fitting room and poked, prodded, measured, and pinned to death for an hour before they were done. Meanwhile, Star wasn't having much of a better time.

Star had gone next door to Florish and Blots. She was hoping to find some new books that were out. One was all about double crossing and how to do it without the most vigilant person suppecting a thing and how to tell if someone was a double agent and whether or not they were on your side. It was called, 'Double Agent, Double Lie.' One of the others was all about visions and the last one she really wanted was a book of rare spells called 'O Livro de Raro Soletra.' (A/N: in case you're wondering it's Portuguese for 'Book of Rare Spells'. Bablefish rules!)

She had found them all and had just purchased them when she saw the last person anyone wanted to see who wasn't on Voldemort's side. Lucias Malfoy. And to make it worse, he had seen her and was headed straight for her. Thinking fast, she asked the casheer to send the books onto #12 Gimmauld Place and walked toward him without hesitation. He motioned her towards Knockturn Alley and she followed. Going into a small, musty, creepy, little shop he stopped and waited for her.

"What is it?" she asked in a hushed voice when she caught up with him.

"Here are your instructions." he said slipping something into her hand. She put it in her pocket without looking at it. "Follow them to the letter and everything will go smoothly."

She nodded and said, "What news?"

"Nothing really. That new man, Jaeger Doyle, has gotten to be a favorite really quickly. I don't trust him."

"Who can you trust these days?"

He grunted in agknowlegment, and continued, "Our forces are getting stronger by the day. If I don't trust him, he's at least good at finding loyal followers for us. We're planning it for May sometime depending on when we can get all we need into the base."

She nodded, "I'll keep in touch. I don't know when I'll be able to communicate with you again, but I will try. That old fool actually thinks I'm on his side! And to think he was once the greatest wizard of all." She shook her head, "Pitiful."

Lucias nodded and said, "What of the others?"

"You know who's with me. I don't think I can tell the others yet, but they might come around once they see things start to happen."

"Alright. I'll tell him. Anything else?" Star shook her head and they parted.

She slipped back out onto Diagon Alley without being noticed. Or so she thought.

(A/N: I love myself! I'm soo evil sometimes! Mahaha! The plot thickens! (evil grin)hehe...)(Well, I'll stop there and make a part three! Yeah for parts! I have no idea why I've suddenly decided to make parts out of this but I have! Have fun! Mahahaha! (evil grin)) 


	7. Part 3: Shopping and Lateness

Petitio Principii- NO! LUCIAS IS NOT A SPY! However there is a spy in this but it's not him... now lets us think on this... if he's not a spy who else could it be?...got it? even if you don't you'll figure it out eventually! And you're sortof right about the books. (double agents... hehe... enough said... hehehe (evil grin)) Thanks for the review! I'm trying to make up for lost time!

Silver-Tiger Hanyou- yeah... everyone is wondering... including the author! How's that for irony! Anyways, thanks for the review!

Chapter 8: Part 3: Shopping and Lateness

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

Extract from Journal #13

So, umm... I wasn't that late... I was? It was already over?... whoops... well, Dumbledore never gave me the time... You did? A week ago?... (nervous laugh)hehe?... okay then... (I am in soo much trouble)...

(E)(N)(D)(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

Star hurried to 'Robes for all Occasions' to pick up Pendragon. She found him there with a pile of new made robes and barely stopped herself from laughing at his expression. He looked about ready to run rather then stay there another minute. She payed for the robes and had them sent on the #12 Grimmauld Place so they wouldn't have to carry them. She then led him to Flourish and Blots to pick up some basics like quills, ink, parchment, etc.

"Come on! Lets go to the Quality Quidditch Supplies! We need to get you a broom!" said Star enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"Oh, just come on!" she said, with an exasperated sigh at his lack of enthusiasium, and pulled him along. They stopped at a very busy shop where Star bought Pendragon and herself the latest brooms. They were called the Silver Thunder 3000, and the Black Arrow, the only one of it's kind made by the shop owner himself. When they were back out on the street with their purchases, Star stopped and seemed to be in deep though as she looked at Pendragon.

"What?" he asked, self concesly.

"You're missing something... Ah ha!" she said snapping her fingers in inspiration, "That's just what you need!" She hurried off down the street and Pendragon followed closely, not wanting to be left behind. Inwardly he sighed,

'Girls! Don't explain themselves, just rush off and expect us to follow! Sheesh!'

Star stopped at a shop who's sign indicated that it was called, 'Magical Menagerie' and went straight in. Inside, she turned to Pendragon and said,

"Alright, you need a pet. Take your pick."

He looked around and saw that the place was filled with all sorts of animals he'd never seen before. There were some very odd looking birds and several animals that he wasn't sure what they were. He wound his way through the maze of cages until he came to a stop in front of one particular bird that was on a perch and not in a cage. It was entirely black with thin lines of crimson and white running through it's feathers. It was slim and arodynamic with a long beautiful tail and graceful beak. He stared at it and it looked back at him as though contimplating him. Star came up behind him and said in a quiet voice that only he could hear,

"A phoenix. Black ones like this are extremely rare. I've never seen one and even Dumbledore's is only a crimson." after a pause she asked, "Would you like it?"

Pendragon nodded wordlessly and Star said, "Well hold out your hand and if it likes you, it'll let you hold it and pet it." Pendragon did as she instructed and to his delight, it alighted on his hand and cooed softly.

Star smiled and without a word, went up to the counter and said to the man behind it,

"How much for the black phoenix?" Once she'd payed for it, she went back to Pendragon and said, "Let's go. He's all yours."

They walked outside and Star said, "Well, that pretty much wraps it up. Shall we head back?"

"Sure."

Star led him to the Weasley's shop where they flooed to #12 Grimmauld Place. It was about 6 o'clock by now.

"Oh, crud!" said Star as she stepped out, "I forgot to stop at the Apothicary! Oh well, I'll go there tomorrow. Come on Pendragon! I had them set up a room for you here." He followed her up the stairs to the second floor and she stopped at one of the doors saying,

"This is your room. I'll come get you when the meeting starts." Bobby went in and Star headed downstairs to see when that would be. She walked into the room where the Order met without knocking, expecting no one to be in there, and stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone of the Order members was there and they were all staring at her with a wide range of looks. Her eyes wandered around the table to lock with Dumbledore's. He didn't look very happy. She laughed nervously and said in a small voice,

"Oops?" 


	8. Oops?

Sheniqua the Emo- I'm getting better then! Yeah! Thanks for the review!

Chapter 8: ... Oops?...

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(T)

Extract from Journal #13

... I DON'T want to talk about it...

(E)(N)(D)(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

"Yes, oops," said Dumbledore, "Care explaining?"

She cringed and said, "Well, I was shopping and... um... I... met up with an old friend. We started talking and I um... lost track of time."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "We'll discuse this later, in private." He motioned her to her usual seat. She sat and he continued where he had been interupted.

"As I was saying, the teachers will need replacing."

"All of us?" asked Minverva, shocked.

"Yes, all of you. Except Star that is. I want to speak with each of you privately after this."

"But where will you get so many replacements?" asked Snape.

"I have some people in mind." he replied looking at Star, "That is if you can help me?"

"I'll see what I can do." was her quick responce.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "That will be all."

They all got up and left exept for Star who stayed where she was. After a moment, Star asked,

"So, who were you refering to that I could get?"

"The other Travelers." he said smiling.

"The other... are you serious?" she asked.

"Perfectly."

"But Professor, you haven't seen what that potion did to Bobby! He's even more powerful then you now! He shattered a desk then put it back together without thouching it in less then five seconds!"

"That makes it all the better for what I have in mind. Harry Potter would be safer with a secret body guard. If all the teachers are Travelers and that powerful, they would make the perfect secret body gruards. Don't you think?"

Star sat back in her chair and thought on it. Yes it was a good idea from what he said. "Have you been thinking about this for a while?"

He nodded.

"Alright then. I'll see what I can do." She started to stand up but Dumbledore said,

"There's still the matter of you being late. Care to tell me the truth this time?"

"Drat. I'd hoped it was just an excuse to ask me about the Travelers." she said, standing up. "The truth, sir? The truth is that I'd forgotten when it was and guessed at the time which turned out to be very wrong."

He chuckled and said, "Alright, go on. Tell Bobby about the idea and see what he thinks, since he is the Lead Traveler after all."

Star nodded and left the room. 


	9. History of Travelers

Yeah! Finally updated! Tried to make it long so you wouldn't yell at me too much! Hope you enjoy the mysteries that are begining to be found!

me, not you- then don't read it! Sheesh! How hard is that! Don't like mixed stories, then don't read them! For heaven's sake!

frozendude12- thanks for the reveiw!

kozie- thanks for the review! (love the name by the way!)

Sheniqua the Emo- they gotta talk afor they can take action! Hope this chapter's a bit better on that! Thanks for the review!

Petitio Principii- unfortunatly for Star, that whole 'right place right time' deal that the Travelers have going, only works with the flumes. And I never said that bird was an affordable price. Remember, Star is extremely rich and is one of the few people that could buy one. I know it's a little far fetched, however, an owl just didn't seem right for Pendragon somehow. Thanks for the review!

babydragon1987- thanks for the review! I appreciate it!

Chapter 9: History of Travelers

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

Hmm... interesting problem we have here. How on Thrae we're gonna solve it I got no clue. But we will! That I can guarentee!... well... sort of.

(E)(N)(D)(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

Pendragon had agreed to the plan but brought up one slight problem,

"Gunny and Spader are trapped on Eelong."

"I... oh... that is a problem... well, we'll just have to make a new flume." said Star

"Make a new flume? I didn't know that was possible."

"Of course it is! This was the first territory, you know."

"It was?"

"Yes. And I think I can find the potion they used to make the flumes if I look hard enough. I'll head back to Hogwarts and my house, dig through my files a bit and see if I can find what we're looking for, tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Well, I'll see you in the morning." said Star as she left his room and went to her own. Once there, she looked at what Lucias had given her. It was a small, folded piece of paper with the Death Eater's seal on it. She broke the seal and looked at it. Inside there was only one word.

'Light'

She sighed at sat down heavely on her bed. "Thank goodness." she muttered as she flopped back. There was a knock on her door and she quickly stashed the note in her pocket. "Now what?" She went to the door and opened it to see...

"What do you want?"

"Why to talk with my fellow teacher of course." came Snape's sickly sweet reply.

She growled low at him and said, "What?"

Snape pushed his way past her and she closed the door as he said, "Who are you with on this?"

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me." he hissed, "Now answer the question."

"I don't have to Snape. And it's not your place to make me." she replied evenly.

He glowered at her. "All I want to know is wheather you're with me or them."

"Neither."

"What?" he almost yelled, shocked.

"You heard me."

"Then who are you with?"

"That, my fellow teacher, is none of your concern."

"It's entirely my concern!"

"No, it's not. Who I'm with and what my plans are is my personal information."

She could tell he was seething. "Traitor." he said.

"Hardly. You have no information to go on. The simple fact that I won't tell you who I'm with is not enough information to do anything with. Now, if that's all, I suggest you go."

He growled, a look of total hate on his face then stomped out of the room, muttering things best not written down. She sighed and thought of the note. She wondered how much longer it would stay that way. She forced the thoughts from her mind. She'd worry about it tomorrow. For now she was too tired to bother. She flopped down on the bed again and immediatly fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning she was very groggy and gave a low growl at the sun which was disturbing her sleep with it's painful brightness. She dragged herself to the bathroom and took a shower. She really had to stop this late night stuff. It was cutting into her sleep time and slowing her down. She got dressed in dark purple robes and tried to keep her eyes open as she made her way down the stairs. Molly Weasly was downstairs in the kitchen, cleaning up the breakfast dishes. When Star came in she looked up and said,

"Oh, you're finally up! We thought you'd sleep the whole day away!"

"What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock dear."

Ten o'clock! She never slept that late unless she was sick. "Pendragon up yet?"

"No, honey. So, you two had a busy night last night, huh?" Star gave her a clueless look for a moment then her eyes opened up as big as dinner plates and she was fully awake.

"Who the HECK told you THAT?" she demanded, taking a step back in shock. Star shuddered, "Never mind. I can imagine. I hope you won't mind loosing two of your sons, Molly."

"Not if it's Fred and George. It was them by the way. So, nothing between you two?"

"NO." she said firmly, "Please don't even suggest it again. Ug!" she took a seat at the table. "Any breakfast left?" Molly nodded and pointed at two plates sitting on the counter. Star thanked her and made one of the plates come to her. When she finished she said,

"See ya, Molly. And will you let Pendragon know I'm at Hogwarts when he wakes up?" Molly nodded and Star went to the fireplace. She flooed to Hogwarts and headed to her room. Once inside, she locked the door and began digging through her files. This would take a while...

A half hour later...

Pendragon walked to Star's classroom and knocked. He heard much shuffling of papers and a couple of things that sounded like boxes dropping before Star's muffled voice reached him.

"Come on in! I've unlocked the door!" He walked in to see...

"Good Lord! What happened in here?" he asked trying to locate Star behind the piles of papers and boxes that were scattered everywhere. The place looked like a hurricane had hit a nearby library and dropped everything in this one room.

"You forget how many papers you have when you've put shrinking spells on all of them to get more space." he heard her voice say. He followed it, "I really need to get rid of some of this stuff anyways." He hopped over several piles of papers. "Just never got around to it." He heard her sigh as he dogged two falling boxes and another three that looked ready to follow. "Remind me never to do this again." He had finally located her sitting in her chair at her desk, with a very large volume in front of her, a stack of papers in her left hand, and a quill in her right, writting down something on another piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Looking for the spell to make the flume." she replied in a voice that said it should be totally odvious.

"Okay... anything I can do to help?"

"Yep. Pick a pile and start digging. Find anything that looks like it could be it, let me know." She went back to writting. He shrugged and started on the nearest pile...

Four and a half hours later...

Pendragon stood up from the bending over position he had been in for the past four and a half hours. His whole spine popped in a zipper like fashion in protest. He looked over the Star. He still couldn't get over the feeling that she looked like someone he'd met before. Something about her posture and her eyes and her... well, everything about her really. It was nerve racking and annoying at the same time. He shook his head to clear his mind and she looked up at him.

"Find anything?" He shook his head. She sighed. "Me neither. We've just about gone through every book I brought to Hogwarts. If we don't find it here, we're gonna have to go to my place and look through the stuff there. I relish that even less then doing this all over again."

"Why's that?"

"Take all the stuff we have here and multiply it by about twenty. That's how much stuff we'd have to look through." Pendragon grimanced and Star gave him a sympathetic look and nodded. She reached for the last book in the stack she'd been going through and looked at it's cover. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. Pendragon came and looked over her shoulder. His eyes grew large as well.

"Is that it?" he asked, his voice filled with reverance.

"I think so." was the whispered reply. Star opened the book. It was bound in dark red leather and had delicate golden designes all over it, weaving an intricate pattern. It wasn a very average sized book, much smaller then the others. On the first page was written the following,

'The History of the Travelers and Their Beginings

compiled and finished by the 32nd Traveler of Thrae, Daniel Benochoocamama'

Star gasped. "Who is that?" asked Bobby, wondering at her reaction.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "My father. My biological father."

Then he understood. "What happened to him?" Pendragon asked quietly.

Star suddenly got a very angry look on her face. "He died."

"St. Dane?"

She looked at him for a moment, the weirdest expression on her face. A look somewhere between hate, crying, wonder, and thoughtfulness. After a moment, she said quietly, "Yes."

Pendragon nodded and he got that feeling in the back of his mind again. The deja vu of Star looking like someone he knew. He shook it off as she said,

"Well, lets head back to Grimmauld Place and see if we can't find anything in here." Pendragon nodded in agreement and with a sweep of her wand, all the boxes and papers, and books, and whatnot disappeared. Pendragon headed out the door close behind Star, wondering at the look she had given him and the deja vu he always felt when looking at her.


	10. Remembering

kozie- thanks for the review!

Sheniqua the Emo- hehe... you sure you know? Hehe... well, I guess you'll find out if you're right won't you?. And thanks so much for the compliment!

Had sooo much fun writing this chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Remembering

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

Extract from Journal #13

... Why?... why does it have to be this book of all of them?... I hate the memories it brings back... I don't want to remember what happened again... I don't want to feel the hurt of betrayal again... I don't want to suffer through any of that again... why, why, why?...

(E)(N)(D)(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

Star hadn't said a word the whole trip. Even when they had safely secured themselves in one of the many rooms in Grimmauld Place, she just sat in one of the chairs and starred at the book that lay in her lap. After a while, Pendragon said,

"Star? You okay?" (A/N: How's that for boy stupidity? Sheesh. Of course she's not alright!)

She looked at him as though he was an idiot. ( A/N:hehe ) "No Pendragon. I'm not alright. Why do people always ask that when you're obviously not?" She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. But," she sighed again and shook her head. "My father was one of the best travelers Thrae ever had. I'll never forget the day I learned about the Travelers. It was the worst day of my life."

**_Flashback..._**

_Star was eight years old. Her father, Daniel, worked in the Ministry of Magic and was, in her opinion, the best agent they had. She was sitting at home looking at the rain outside her window. It was summer and she didn't have anything that she had to do today. Her father was off work early and she was waiting for him to come home. Her mother had died when she was a baby._

_The rain hit the window gently. The storm was just coming in. Pit-pat pit-pat pit-pat._

_She heard the front door open and ran downstairs to greet her father. She flew through the hallway, ready to fling herself into his arms... and stopped short. The front door stood wide open and the rain began to come down harder outside. Lightning flashed, illuminating her father's silhouette. Something was wrong._

_There was a strange look in his ice blue eyes. Wait.. ice blue? No they had always been sky blue. But now they were like ice. They sent shivers down her spine when he looked at her. His dark brown hair now had streaks of white in it and he seemed to be taller. His suit was gray now instead of navy blue like it had been this morning._ _But it was the look in his eyes that scared her the most._

_He reached out to her and she backed away. His eyes had a slightly crazed look in them. "What? No hug for your dear old dad?" he asked in the same voice he had always used, but now it was different. It was almost... demonically sweet in a way. She took another step back. "Come now. What's wrong?" he asked, though she knew that he knew exactly what was wrong._

_"You're not my dad! Where's my dad! What'd you do with him!" she shouted at the stranger._

_"I'm right here sweetheart." he said, his voice becoming meaner and harder when she stepped away as he advanced again._

_"NO! You're not him! Get away from me!" with that she ran right out of the room, and into the kitchen. He followed and easily caught up with the little girl. He grabbed her arm and she cried out in pain when he did so because his grip was so strong and her flesh seemed to be burning under his hand. She screamed at the top of her lungs and struggled to get away from him._

_Just then the door to the kitchen burst open and two men and a woman burst into the room. Her father whirled around to face them, not letting go of her. One of the men said in a calm, authority filled voice,_

_"Let her go."_

_"Ah, Press." he said with an evil grin, "I've been expecting you."_

_"Let her go, now." Press said more forcefully._

_"NO." her father snarled at him, "Get off my property. You have no authority here. She's my daughter. I don't have to do anything you stupid little Travelers tell me to do."_

_"Give us the girl." said the woman stepping forward._

_"Osa, my dear." he said giving a demonic laugh, "It's been such a long time."_

_"We won't ask you again." said the other man._

_"All the better." he replied with a snarl, "Get outta my way Spader!" he lunged at the man and knocked him to the ground. He ran out into the hallway, dragging Star with him. Press gave chase and Osa and Spader followed close behind. Daniel dragged her, running, out the front door and onto the lawn. Press caught up and tackled him from behind. The three of them went down together. Star managed to get up before either man did and she ran straight for the two people coming up behind. The woman, Osa, leaned down and wrapped her in a protective embrace while Spader ran ahead to help Press with Daniel. However, Daniel kicked Press in the face and ran for it, out onto the street and was gone before Press could get up or Spader got to the where Press was. The two men came back to where Star and Osa were. Star was crying into Osa's shirt and Osa was stroking her head and softly saying words of comfort._

_"Let's go inside." said Press_

_"Yes. The child needs to know the truth now that he's done this." said Osa_

_Spader shook his head and said, "I still can't believe St. Dane had a daughter."_

_**End Flashback...**_

"Let's look inside the book now." said Star abruptly. (A/N: she didn't actually tell Pendragon all that just so you know.)

Pendragon nodded in agreement, oblivious to what Star had been thinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So like have you figured it out yet? Hehe... I'm soo evil! If you haven't then oh my gosh are you dense. Now YOU know where the deja vu feeling comes from. But will Pendragon figure it out? Hehe... guess you'll find out won't you? I loved writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

NOW REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, REVIEW NOW, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

Please?


	11. Hello My Dear

**Yesssss! I'm soooo proud of myself! I got time to redue chapter 11! I swear, you need to reread this one! It's got some different stuff from the last one, though it doesn't look like that in the begining! luv and skittles and penguins and purple sparklies!**

Chapter 11: Hello My Dear

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

Oh... no...

(E)(N)(D)(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

_'When the Travelers started is still a mystery. However, there are a few things that I have found and a few of the questions with no answers that finally have answers here...'_

"Skip the intro." said Star and Pendragon flipped to where it actually began.

_'The Travelers are a mysterious group, even to themselves. They fight to protect Halla from the Evil. The Evil takes many forms over time, but it's main form has recently been a demon named St. Dane.'_

"Go to the part where it talks about the Flumes." directed Star and Pendragon obediently flipped through the book until he found where it began talking about the flumes.

_'The Flumes were first created on Thrae, the first territory. I have managed to find the potion that allowed them to do this. It is as follows:_

_'On a full moon, set your caldron by a lake. Make sure the moon is shining on the lake. Take two dippers full of the lake water that was touched by the moon's light and put them into the caldron. Then add the following:_

_'Three vials of star dust_

_'One dragon claw_

_'Five Never-Lights_

_'Then stir it seven times clockwise. Wait one minute. It should then look like water. Once it does, add:_

_'Nine and a half Norwegian Hump Back Dragon scales_

_'Two cups of Lotus Blossom in Sun_

_'Four unicorn hairs_

_'Let simmer for three minutes. Stir twenty one times counterclockwise making every third turn clockwise. Wait two minutes. Add:_

_'Six purple widow spider legs_

_'Ten fire fish scales_

_'Seven Black Phoenix feathers_

_'Stir six times with wand. Tap caldron once. Stir three times clockwise. Add:_

_'Eight Nova Keepers_

_'Let boil for five minutes. Stir counterclockwise fifteen times, every fifth time clockwise. Then stir fifteen times clockwise, every fifth time counterclockwise. Take one dipperful of the mixture, which should be a light blue and dark purple mix, and pour over the spot, in the design which is found on the next page, where the desired flume is to be while chanting the name of the territory you wish it to reach. Wait three minutes, then use it. Only good for five trips each way. For permanent flume use double everything.'_

"Well, isn't that just dandy." said Pendragon. "Where the heck are we gonna find all that stuff? And are we gonna make it permanent?"

"I think we'd better." replied Star, "Just in case."

Pendragon nodded in agreement and they both stood up. Just then, an owl swooped into the room and landed on Star's shoulder.

"Hey Tiponya!" greeted Star as the owl held out it's leg to give her it's message. Star took it and opened it while Pendragon looked at her owl. It was rather large and a burnt orange color. It's beak, claws and wing tips were black. It's eyes were green and it looked like it had small black horns on it's head. "Tip, this is Pendragon. Pendragon, meet Tiponya." said Star as she scanned the note.

"Well, looks like we'll have to wait on the potion." she continued, rolling up the scroll, "I have something I need to do."

"Really? What's that?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about." said Star offhandedly, "Just something that's come up. I should be back late, so don't worry about it."

"Okay." he said with a shrug, "I'll see what they have here that we can use in the mean time."

"K. Later." she said as she headed out the door.

In the street, Star walked casually along, but inside, she was in turmoil. She was being watched. She knew that. But why? Well, obviously, they didn't trust her. Star walked on until she was out of the town and safe from Muggle eyes. Then she stopped.

"Alright. Come on out. I know you've been trailing me ever since Diagon Alley." she called into the darkness.

She heard an evil snicker and a voice said quietly out of the darkness, "You're very perceptive. So tell me, why drag me all the way out here to talk?

"Because I didn't want to make the others suspicious you moron." she replied, voice filled with annoyance, "So why'd they send someone as dumb as you out to follow me? It's not as though I've been doing anything wrong to begin with."

"Because," the voice hissed, "They wanted me to give you some... _special_... instructions." The man chuckled and began to recite.

(gar. There's suposed to be a break here but my computer is incompetant so, just to let you know, there is a break here!)

She found the kitchen to be quite empty, except for Pendragon, who was sitting at the table reading. It must have been close to ten.

"Sup?" asked Star as they walked in.

His head snapped up from the book and he gave her a small smile. "Not much. You?"

"I'm tired and hungry. That's about all I can say."

"So, anyways, Star," Pendragon said, "I found something you should look at later."

"Really? What?"

"Just some warnings in here about the potion."

"Bad?" He nodded. "Crud. Well, guess we'll just have to deal." Just then a large black owl swooped in, and dropped something at Star's feet. It was a small piece of paper that said only three words,

'Hello my dear.'

Pendragon watched as Star's face turned deathly white and her eyes grew wide. She began to shake and her eyes closed as she shoved the paper in her pocket.

"Star?" asked Pendragon, standing and walking over to her with a very worried expression on his face, "What is it?"

She looked at him, "Look at this." her voice just above a whisper. There was silence for a moment, then Star said,

"He knows we're here, Pendragon."


	12. The Flume

My computer loves me again! Wheeee! So here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for... finally! Thanks to you for all your patience with me! You're truly too good to me!

Chapter 12:

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

I never thought about making a flume, much less considered how complicated it would be or how many things could go wrong. Everything's ready for tonight and the full moon. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

(E)(N)(D)(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(C)(T)

BOOM!

POOF!

Cough cough cough cough cough cough! Cough cough cough!

"Cough! I can't see I thing! Cough cough!"

"Ah! Something's in my eye! Cough cough cough!"

"I'll put my fist in your eye! Cough! I told you NOT to put that Weasel Wacky Whatchamacallit-!

"Cough! The Wacky Weasel World! Cough!"

"I don't care what it's called! Cough! I told you not to put it in! Cough!"

"Cough cough! Don't be mad! We'll clean it up! Cough!"

"You'd better! Cough cough!"

"Where's the door? Cough!"

"I don't know! Cough cough! George was standing closest to it!"

"Cough! No that was Fred!"

"What'd you do? Switch places? Cough!"

"I don't know! I'm all turned around! Cough cough cough!"

"Cough! Somebody find the handle!"

"Got it!" Something crashed to the floor with a huge WHAM followed not a moment later by CRACK and something shattering on the floor. There was a moment of silence. "Oops? Hehe..."

Star groaned. "Just find the stupid door!"

Several minutes of banging, coughing, and yelling followed.

"Ow! That's my foot! Cough!"

"Cough! That's my arm not the door! Stop twisting it!"

"Will you two just shut up?"

Suddenly WHUMP! The door had apparently been found by Fred who had had both his brother and Star leaning on him at that exact moment as he opened it. The three tumbled out into the hall in a giant heap of arms, legs, and robes at the feet of Mr. Wesley and Harry Potter who had just arrived. Star was the first one out of the pile. She stood up, sighed and watched as the Wesley twins dashed off down the hall. She yelled after them.

"Get back here and clean this up you two!"

She turned to look at the damage. Black, yellow, orange, lime green, pink, purple, blue, and red smoke was coming out of the room from the open doorway.

"Star?" She turned.

"Oh. Hey Mr. Wesley, Harry. Sorry 'bout the welcome." She smiled and shrugged. Turning back to the room, she waded in and found the potion that Fred and George had thrown that Wacky Weasel World thing into. One of their new ideas. She tapped the potion with her wand and it disappeared along with the smoke.

...But what didn't disappear were the weasels. At least twenty of them and more were still coming out of the cauldron. Star stared for a moment and then sighed. So that was the meaning of the name.

(About an hour later at lunch time of the same day...)

There was a rather large cage of weasels sitting on the table in the kitchen by the time lunch rolled around. Most everyone sat around the table watching them. Fred and George burst into the kitchen, a weasel in each hand, followed by Harry, Hermionie, Ron, and Ginny, also in the same predicament.

Star opened the door of the cage, which was conveniently located on the top, and the weasels were dropped in.

"I think that's the last of them." said Fred with a sigh.

"I hope it is." put in George

Their younger brother glared at them. "Do your own bloody weasel catching next time!"

"Oh come off it Ron! You volunteered!" replied his brothers.

"I didn't volunteer! I was drafted!" complained Ron.

His brothers just laughed at him.

(That evening after dinner...)

Pendragon and Star sat in a quiet room in one of the upper levels of the house. Star was sitting in a large comfy chair looking over a large volume entitled 'Double Agent, Double Life' while Pendragon paced restlessly around the room. It was a small yet homely room that was crowded with books, forgotten odds and ends, and furniture that was no longer in use in any other room. It was the perfect place they were sure not to be disturbed. Finally, Star looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

Pendragon stopped in his tracks and blinked owlishly at her. Belatedly he replied, "Nothing. I'm fine. Just worried. That's all."

Star raised an eyebrow at him but chose instead to reply, "Well, we should probably start setting things up."

Pendragon nodded and the two began packing everything they would need into a large caldron they had stashed in the room. When they had everything they each put a hand on the cauldron and transferred themselves to the small lake they had found for their potion.

Over the several months they had spent together, Star had taught Pendragon as much as she could about what he'd need to know. He soaked up everything pretty quickly and was almost as good as her now, which was rather surprising coming from someone with no wizarding background. She had also given him books to study on the subject he would be teaching. Of course, the three students staying at the house hadn't been told he would be their teacher. That, Star reasoned, would spoil the surprise.

They had everything set up and as midnight came close they began putting the potion together.

Pendragon put four dippers full of moon-touched lake water into the caldron and Star added the six vials of star dust, a shining silver-blue-purple-black powder. Pendragon added two dragon claws and the ten Never-Lights, small orbs not bigger than a Galleon and shown with a dark light when undisturbed by touch. Star stirred it fourteen times clockwise and they waited two minutes, watching the mixture turn to a water color. Then they added nineteen Norwegian Hump Back Dragon Scales, shimmering red, four cups of Lotis Blossom in Sun, a yellow-pink liquid, and eight Unicorn Hairs. They let it simmer for six minutes and then, very carefully, stirred it forty times counterclockwise making sure every third stir was clockwise. Then they waited another four minutes.

By this time, Star was shaking with the fear that she might mess something up and Pendragon was worrying for Star and the potion.

When the four minutes were up they added twelve purple widow spider legs, rather large hairy things that were not at all pleasant to look at, twenty fire fish scales that resembled small fires, and fourteen Black Phoenix feathers Pendragon's Phoenix, Nardum, had generously given them. Star stirred it twelve times with her wand, tapped the cauldron twice, and stirred six times clockwise.

She then shakily added sixteen Nova Keepers, objects small enough to fit in your palm that were constantly changing shape due to the small explosions that were always occurring inside of them.

They waited five minutes and then, counting intently, she stirred the mixture thirty times counterclockwise making every fifth stir clockwise. Then she did just the opposite stirring thirty times clockwise making every fifth stir counterclockwise.

She then carefully took a dipperful of the mixture and poured it out in the design. The design was a box with a circle inside of it. In the circle's center was an eight pointed star with the four compass arrows pointing to it. Between the arrows were half circles.

As she poured they chanted the name.

_Eelong... Eelong... Eelong..._

Then there were sudden points of glowing light that started at the points of the square. The four points traced around the circle with startling speed, never touching, then the half circles, going down the arrows, and landing on the star. When they crashed together they made no sound but their light became intensified and blinding. They heard the familiar music of the flume and then it stopped.

And just like that, the new flume was made.

A/N: Shall I stop? I could. It'd be a good ending. And you guys really want an update so... yeah. That's all. Next chapter soon I hope! Love n Skittles to all!

Dreamsong


	13. Come to Thrae

Chapter 13

(On Veelox...)

Aja had just gotten home from another day at Lifelight. Dr. Zetlin had taken up residence with she and Evangeline after Lifelight had come back online. Thanks to their efforts Veelox wasn't totally going downhill. Just slightly. And not at the break neck speed that had been anticipated.

Aja walked in the front door to be confronted with the sight of Evangeline talking to a total stranger. The girl was a few years younger than herself with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing clothes similar to Pendragon's when he first came here. Both of them turned to her.

"So glad you're back Aja. I'll leave you two to talk." said Evangeline making a quick get away.

"And you are?" asked Aja

"Star, Traveler from Thrae. You must be Aja."

"Yes. But why are you here?"

"Well, Pendragon and I have a bit of a situation on our hands and we'd like your help."

"What's the problem?"

"It's kinda complicated. Why don't you sit down."

They both took seats in the kitchen and Star quickly explained the plan and the problem to Aja. "So, will you come?"

Aja looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm needed here." Star's stomach sank. "However I do think I'm needed more in Thrae. I'll come."

Star smiled and gave an inward sigh of relief.

(On Eelong...)

"AH!"

Crash!

(On Denduron...)

Alder was patrolling the forest by the flume when suddenly it lit up. He jumped behind a tree, ready to attack whatever came through there. When the lights faded he peeked around and saw a girl dressed in the oddest clothes he'd ever seen.

'Must be a Traveler' he thought. Stepping from behind the tree, he confronted her.

"Who are you?"

"Star. And you are?"

He hesitated. "Alder."

"The Traveler? Good. I'm the Traveler from Thrae."

"What's going on?"

Star quickly explained the situation and why she needed his help to Alder. The Traveler from the medieval territory nodded all the while. When she was done, he said,

"I'll come."

(On Eelong...)

Pendragon was panting heavily as he raced through the forest. Suddenly his foot caught the root of a tree. "Ow. Did it have to be tangs _and_ wild gars?"

"ROOOAAAAARR!"

"Ah!" He quickly scrambled on and kept running as the tangs and gars came into sight.

(On Third Earth...)

Patrick headed down to the gate. Turning the corner, he came face-to-face with the Traveler, he guessed, that had called him.

"What's up?"

"I'm Star. You must be Patrick. Pendragon's told me about you. We need your help."

Patrick was quick to agree to come.

(On Eelong...)

Pendragon wasn't sure how much longer he could keep running. Sure, he'd trained with Loor on Zadaa but a person could only take so much. Making a quick decision, he scrambled up the nearest tree and began climbing through the branches.

(On Zadaa...)

"So you and Pendragon need my help? I'm not sure how much help I'll be but if Pendragon believes it is necessary then I will come." replied Loor, "But what will I be doing? I'm a warrior, not a teacher."

Star only smiled.

(On Eelong...)

Having safely avoided being eaten and or killed by the tangs and gars, Pendragon quickly made his way to find Boon. Upon reaching the tree house, he found Gunny, Spader, and Boon, sitting around a meal. The shock was evident on their faces as Pendragon made his entrance.

"Hobey Pendragon!" cried Spader jumping up, "How'd you get here? I thought the flume was collapsed!"

Pendragon grinned. "Have a seat and I'll explain."

Explanations finished Gunny's only comment was, "Well what are we sitting around here for shorty?"

(Back on Thrae about an hour after dawn...)

All the Travelers snuck into the house. Quietly creeping upstairs they slipped into the room Pendragon and Star had been in that night. Unfortunately they didn't quite escape notice for some are early risers.

While everyone changed and was given previously ordered robes, Star and Pendragon took turns explaining everything. Once everyone was changed, they used a portkey to transfer themselves to Diagon Alley.

On Diagon Alley, Ollivander's was quickly located and Star herded them all inside. Ollivander found them all wands in less than an hour but the process was rather destructive to his shop.

When they made it back to the house, Star dug out an extremely large stack of books and papers. She began distributing them amongst the others saying,

"Aja, you'll be teaching Transfiguration. Here's your schedule, class lists, and all the books on the subject I could scrounge up." She handed Aja six thick volumes that were all the same deep blue with gold numbers and titles on the binding.

"Alder, you'll be teaching Charms." She handed him four even thicker volumes that were bright green, bright yellow, bright orange, and neon blue, class lists and his schedule.

"Gunny, you'll take Herbology." A schedule, class lists, and five black books landed in his arms.

"Loor, you'll be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Here's your schedule and list of students."

"Don't I get any books?"

"No. You'll be learning straight from Hagrid, the former Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Spader, Astronomy." Three large books covered in stars were handed to him along with a schedule and lists of students.

"Patrick, you'll be taking Divination." She patted a stack of books that came up to her waist and handed him the schedule and class lists.

"Aja, you'll be taking over as Head of Ravenclaw. They're the smartest group of the four. Alder, you'll be Head of Hufflepuff. They're considered the loyal ones."

"And what of you and Pendragon?" asked Loor

"I'm going to be Head of Gryffindor and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Pendragon will be Head of Slytherin and teach Potions." replied Star.

"And what about me?" Asked Boon taking a step forward.

"I want you to be patrolling Hogwarts grounds, but whatever you do don't let anyone see you. They might mistake you for an enemy and try to kill you." He nodded. "If something happens, come find one of us immediately. I'll be expecting a report from you every night. You'll be staying at Hogwarts with the rest of us."

"Now, I suggest you all begin studying."


	14. Spying and the Sorting Hat's Song

Chapter 14

The new first years stood on the steps to Hogwarts, looking wide-eyed up at a young woman in black and silver robes. She had long black hair and blue eyes. A small smile was on her lips as she looked them over. Finally she said quietly,

"I am Professor Benochoocamama, and I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. For those of you sorted into Gryffindor, I will be your Head of House. Now there are some rules which I must first tell you."

Star recited the rules, silently praying that she didn't forget one of them or mix something up. Memorization of lists and such had always been difficult for her and she hated every minute of it that she had to do

When she was done, she led the first years into the hall where everyone was seated. She led them all the way to the Sorting Hat which sat on its customary stool just in front of the Head Table. She picked up a list from the Head Table and unrolled it. She read off the list of names one by one. And one by one the students came forward and the Sorting Hat yelled out a House.

In the end, out of forty-three new students, thirteen went to Slytherin, ten to Hufflepuff, eleven to Ravenclaw, and nine to Gryffindor. Once all were seated, Star was about to pick up the Sorting Hat to take it back to Dumbledore's office, when suddenly it began to sing,

"As long as Light shines

On paper in hand

Safe from the evil

Will be all the land

But when it says Gray

Afraid you should be

For darkness comes then

As you will soon see

And when it says Dark

Then one hope is left

In the one who betrayed you

After the theft

Heed dear my words

And do not forget

Or this One will fall

Far into his net"

Silence reigned over the hall as the Sorting Hat's voice died away. The words were ominous but no one could fathom what they meant. Except for the Travelers who had a vague notion of what the last part might mean. It left a sour taste in their mouths. A betrayal?

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up, motioning for Star to take the Hat away. She quickly took it out of the hall.

Harry, Hermionie, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were all sitting together at the seventh year part of the table. Ron looked confused, Hermionie shook her head, Harry looked worried, and all three exchanged glances. Ginny and Neville both frowned. As the feast appeared, Harry looked at Ron and Hermionie mouthing,

"We'll talk later."

The other two nodded in agreement.

Pendragon sat with the other Travelers at the Head Table. They all exchanged nervous glances and sat uneasily through the rest of the evening.

(After supper in the Gryffindor Commons...)

Star swept into the commons. "Get everyone down here." she said to several students sitting around the fire. They quickly scurried off. Within five minutes all the Gryffindors were gathered around Star.

"I am Professor Benochoocamama. I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. And I will also be taking over as your Head of House."

There were gasps and mummers all around. All the previous year's students looked concerned.

"Professor," piped up Hermionie, "What about Professor McGonagall?"

"Well due to special circumstances, all the teachers have been replaced this year, as most of you will have noticed. New teachers have been found and school will go on as usual. That is all you need to worry about. Thank you and goodnight all."

She turned and swept out of the commons, a stunned silence following her. And then there was a great clamor as everyone started talking at once.

Harry, Ron, and Hermionie slipped out of the commons amid the confusion and talk without notice.

(Outside Star's room...)

"I don't get it. Star, you said you might know what he's up to?" came Pendragon's voice from behind the door.

"Yes," replied Star's voice, "But there must be something else to it. I just can't think of what it is."

"Could it have something to do with what that Sorting Hat was singing about?" wondered a female voice.

"That Sorting Hat," said a deep male voice slowly, "Can it see the future? It's song left a bad taste in my mouth and I couldn't make myself eat."

"I'm not sure Alder." was Star's reply, "It's older than all of us. Who knows what spells were put on it when it was first made?"

"Spader, will you quite pacing?" asked a calm woman's voice.

"He's here though," said a young man's voice with a touch of impatience, "I can feel it. Almost as though he's watching us right now, but we can't see him."

"He can only be in one place at one time, Spader." said Star, "And how do you suppose he got past Boon, the wards around Hogwarts, and us? He's not here. You're being paranoid."

"No I'm not!" Spader insisted, "I've had this feeling since I got here."

Someone sighed.

"That's because He's on this territory." said an older man's voice, "Has been since Shorty got here. Even before that."

"I know but... hobby! I still say he's watching us." grumbled Spader as he sank into silence.

"What do you think Patrick?" asked the first woman's voice.

"I'm not really sure what to make of this Aja." came a pleasant man's voice, "However, I do think we should keep an eye on the kid and look around for Him. I mean, the boy's what we're counting on right?"

"Yes, but don't get too involved." warned Star, "If we mess with it too much something's bound to go wrong."

"I agree." said Pendragon, "We'll just watch and listen and follow the plan."

"We should all prepare for tomorrow." said the pleasant man's voice, "I suggest we all get some rest and talk about this another time."

There were murmurs of agreement and sounds of movement. The three listeners quickly ducked away.

(Back in the Gryffindor Common Room...)

"See what I mean?" said Harry. Ron and Hermionie nodded.

"Who were they talking about? What's a territory? Why did they all seem to know each other so well? How do they know each other? What kid were they referring to?"

"We don't know Hermionie!" said Ron in exasperation, "Why bother asking us?"

"I wasn't!" she snapped, "I was merely thinking aloud. I wouldn't expect someone of _your_ intelligence to know what they were talking about!"

"Just because you're-"

"Guys!" Harry cut in, "I think they were talking about me. I think I'm the kid they were talking about."

"Well, if that's true," reasoned Hermionie, "Then what are they? That one Professor, Patrick I think, said something about keeping an "eye on the kid" and looking "around for Him." Are they some sort of special body guards that Dumbledore never told you about?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. Dumbledore would had told me something about them."

"Well, in any case we'll be keeping an eye on _them_. Right Ron?" The red head nodded.

"Thanks guys."

"Goodnight Harry."

"'Night."

"Goodnight."

And so Hogwarts slept, unaware of the vigil kept by some who stalked the night...

A/N: Extra long chapter for you guys! By the way, I should mention that you really need to pay attention the the little details in this story because they will come back and they are very important! Have fun, hope you enjoyed watching the plot thicken once again, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Now:

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME WORK FASTER!

Next chapter we get to talk to the Deatheaters!


	15. Deatheaters, Classes, and Discovery

Uchiha Pendragon- thanks so much! I hope you like the rest of it!

Star Wars nut- thanks so much for the reviews! I'm always happy to hear I'm a favorite!

realfanfics- thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy!

Nymarie- maybe the below note will clear things up for you.

Have you read the new Pendragon? If you haven't you should. It's amazing!

**_Note to all readers_**: I understand your curiosity about Boon in this. No, he has not been made a Traveler. Yes, I understand the difficulties of him fluming, however, acolytes can flume with a Traveler. They simply can't travel by themselves. If you don't believe me, read book 7. Don't worry. All things will be explained in time and by the end of the story you will understand it all.

Am I starting to sound like Yoda? Hehe... anyways, here's chapter 15 for you!

Chapter 15

Jaeger Doyle sat brooding silently in the run down church that had long since been abandoned by any decent person left in the area. The church had once been beautiful but the years had caught up to it. The stain glass windows were broken with ragged edges and the pieces were scattered across the floor and pews. The pews were mostly rotted and broken, laying on the floor in shambles. The hymnals, alter cloth, and banners were in shreds around the room. Dust covered everything that wasn't dripping with water.

Jaeger sat on the communion rail, one of the few places where it was possible, and stared out into the church, his eyes glazing over as he looked into one of the many pools of water on the floor. He was a ruggedly handsome man with semi-long dirty blond hair pulled into a pony tail that reached his shoulder blades and unsettling silver-blue eyes that were in constant motion. He stood about six foot with a powerful build. He was dressed entirely in black, gloves, boots, the whole nine yards. The hood of his cape was down and as he stared into the pool he seemed to shimmer, to almost liquefy.

The church door complained loudly as it opened to admit another entirely black figure, causing Doyle to snap back to reality, his head coming up like a whip.

"What?" his voice was deep and harsh.

The dark figure stopped and bowed ten steps away. "He wishes to see you sir."

"About what?"

"I do not know sir. It is not my place to say."

"Get out!" snapped Doyle in a foul mood, flinging a piece of broken railing at the retreating figure. It bowed again and disappeared out the church door.

Jaeger settled back down on the railing and once more began to stare at the water. His lips moved silently as his eyes glazed over again. Then he seemed to leave himself. The water shimmered, as did his body, and misted over. The mist came out of the water in great billows that became larger and larger and denser and denser until the whole room was filled with a burning mist that was suffocating.

Had anyone been around to witness this or been able to see through the smoke, they would have seen a small smile form on the otherwise blank face. And it would have made them shutter in fear at the cold pleasure of it. Since his spirit was not in his body the pleasure he was feeling to make his mouth smile must have been of the worst kind...

(Base of Operations for the Deatheaters...)

"Jaeger," said a slithery voice from the other side of the room, "It's good to sssee you again. What of your progressss?"

"It goes well my lord." replied Jaeger from where he knelt on the floor, "More join us every day.

"And what of our ssspiesss?"

"They have all reported except for Benochoocamama." replied Jaeger.

"That would be why I'm here Doyle." cut in a voice filled with loathing. Jaeger whirled around to see Star coming out of the shadows of the room with a disdainful smirk on her face. She wore black and silver robes that swirled around her feet as she walked. She knelt before Voldemort.

"The reports are good my lord. Everything is going as planned. I convinced Dumbledore to get rid of all the teachers and the replacements trust me entirely. None of them suspect a thing. I even got myself put in charge of Gryffindor in order to keep a closer eye on Potter."

Voldemort gave a hiss of pleasure. "Very good. I am pleasssed. Now go! I wouldn't want anyone getting... sssussspiciousss of usss." He gave an evil grin which Star returned. She stood and with a bow, whisked herself away back to Hogwarts.

Voldemort sat back in his chair contentedly, an evil chuckle escaping his lips. After a moment he turned to Jaeger and snapped, "Follow her."

"With pleasure my lord." Jaeger stood, bowed, and was gone...

(Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts...)

Star looked around. She could sense someone there. And the person felt familiar. Very familiar. She didn't change her pace but turned in a slightly different direction until she hit a medium sized clearing. She sat down in the middle of it and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed until finally she spoke. Not loudly but as though talking to someone right next to her.

"Another spy huh? I bet you leapt for joy inside when he sent you. Didn't you father dearest?"

A chuckle came from the trees. Jaeger Doyle stepped out of them. "You know me too well O my daughter."

Star opened her eyes. "So what do you want?"

"To fulfill the duties given me by my new master of course."

"Don't give me that crap." she snapped glaring at him.

"Then what would you have me say? That I want to take over Halla and destroy the Travelers and their leader?"

"Yes. At least it would be honest. But that's not what I meant and you know it."

He chuckled again. "Ah. You remind me so much of me."

"Don't compare me with a disgusting ball of slime who can't beat a bunch of kids." she retorted.

His eyes flashed with anger. "You would be wise to watch your words daughter dearest."

"What, you gonna make me?" she challenged.

He grinned coldly. "So tell me, how does it feel to play a quadruple life?"

"As if you cared."

"Of course I care! You do work for me after all. I need to make sure the stress isn't too much for my faithful daughter." He looked hurt.

Star snorted. "What, you afraid I'm going to change my mind? Switch sides? Betray you? Come on. Quite the act and stop wasting words."

"Very well." he replied. "Let's get down to business then. Do they suspect you?"

"Of course not. I'm a born actress."

"Another quality you inherited from me. And how are the plans going?"

"Smoothly. They won't know what's hit them until it's too late to stop it."

"Excellent." He looked off into the sky. "We'll see how Pendragon likes the little surprise we've cooked up for him this time." He then began to laugh. It grew in volume and insanity until he stood with his head thrown back laughing like a maniac at the sky.

Suddenly he stopped and looked down at Star almost tenderly like a very loving father. "Ah, my dear Starsong. When it's all over and everything is set right, you'll know you've chosen the right side."

He reached out his arms as he tuned back into St. Dane. Star stood up and embraced him with a smile. He whispered gently in her ear as he stroked her hair.

"It's good to be home."

(The next day; morning...)

Hermionie was rushing along the corridor, arms full of books. She wanted to make sure she got to Potions before the new Professor did. No reason to assume he wasn't like Snape. For all she knew he could be Snape's best friend. That is if there was such a thing as 'Snape's best friend'.

Classes had been moved up from the Dungeons so it must be assumed that the new Professor, what was his name? Pendwarf? Pendrawer? Pendragon! That was it. Wasn't completely like Snape. At least in that regard.

Hermionie blew into the room and took a seat next to Ron and Harry who were already there. She sighed. In the back again. Oh well.

The minutes ticked past and the Professor didn't show.

Three.

Five.

Seven.

"Where is he?" wondered Harry.

Ten.

Twelve.

"Do you think he skipped class today?" asked Ron hopefully.

Hermionie rolled her eyes. "No Ron. I don't think he did. He must just be running late."

Fifteen...

BOOM! POOF!

Light exploded around the room and smoke filled the entire place. Coughing fits began all over the room and several people tried to get rid of it with various spells which only succeeded in the castors getting thrown against the wall and such because the spells backfired.

"Evanesco!" boomed a voice in the midst of the light and smoke. It suddenly disappeared and there was silence. In front of the room where all the commotion had started stood a young man who couldn't have been twenty or so with short brown hair and hazel eyes. (A/N: Can anyone clearly tell me what color Pendragon's eyes are? I've looked at the covers of the books and sometimes they look brown, sometimes they look blue, and on the first one they look blue _and_ brown. Is that even possible? Help me please! This is a desperate plea for help! What friggin' color are they?) He wore dark blue robes and stood about six foot. His pleasant face seemed a bit too care worn for his age.

He smiled at them. "Welcome to Advanced Potions! I'm Professor Pendragon and I will be teaching you this year." He quickly took role call and then said, "Forgive me for the odd entrance and the late arrival but you will soon understand why. Can anyone tell me what this is?"

He held up a dirty brown plant of some sort and raised an eyebrow at the class. No one moved. Then Neville cautiously raised his hand.

"Mr. Longbottom?"

"I-It's a Mogweed sir."

"Very good Mr. Longbottom. What can you tell me about it?"

"W-well it's root is poison and the leaves can cure minor injuries but only when they're young cause after two weeks of it being fully grown the poison of the root seeps into the rest of the plant cause the chemical inside the stem which is often used to cure poison is all used up by then. Up through the two weeks the chemical keeps the cure and the poison separate. I've never heard of it being used in a potion though sir."

"Impressive Mr. Longbottom. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Now then you're quite right. It isn't usually used in potions simply because of it's instability. However today we will be using it. Now, make a potion of your choice. It doesn't matter what it is. You have thirty minutes. Go."

(Half Hour Later...)

"Mr. Malfoy what did you make?"

"The Xanva Poison."

"Interesting choice. Now watch." Pendragon took a whole Mogweed and tossed it into the potion. "Stir that into it Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy complied. Pendragon picked up a knife and cut his hand. The class gasped. "Can anyone tell me what the Xanva Poison does?"

Hermionie raised her hand. Pendragon nodded to her. "It sends the drinker into a writhing torturous death."

"Exactly. Five points for Gryffindor. Now watch."

Before anyone could stop him he had taken a cup, filled it with Malfoy's potion and gulped it down.

Cries of "Professor! I'll call the Nurse! Someone help him!" were heard around the room.

"Now now!" said Pendragon calmly, "There's no reason to become upset! Sit down for heaven's sake, please!" Everyone stared at him. "Look, I'm better than alright." He held up his hand for the class to see. It was as though the knife had never touched it.

There were gasps around the room. "Now sit down." Everyone took their seats. "The Mogweed, used whole in any potion, will reverse the effect the potion is supposed to have. Therefore, when I put it into Mr. Malfoy's Xanva Poison it didn't send me to my death but healed my hand entirely. You see? Now I want a foot and a half on the Mogweed by Wednesday. Tell me where it comes from, when it was discovered, who discovered it, and so on. Now, as to why I was late, extra credit for anyone who can give me a reason in their paper, that is logical. Use the rest of the time to begin."

He chuckled at the groans and swept out of the room. Now to find Boon.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Harry

His friends shrugged. "Wanna follow him?" The room was becoming noisy. They nodded and slipped out of the room.

(Outside Hogwarts near in the Outskirts of the Forbidden Forest...)

"Boon!" called Pendragon, "Where are you?"

"Over here!" said a voice to his left. He turned to see the black cat walk out of the trees on all fours. "This place is very interesting. So many things to see." He stood up on his hind legs.

Behind some nearby bushes the three spies' eyes got big and Hermionie's mouth fell open.

"Anything?" asked Pendragon

"Not really. I've been looking around for traces of Deatheaters or anything that might be working for them and all I've run into are some of those nasty Centaur Quigs by the flumes."

"Well thanks anyway." said Pendragon, "And if you find anything you know where we are."

The Cat nodded and walked off into the trees. The spies scurried off back to class.

(That evening in the Library...)

"He said 'we' like there was more than one of them. Do you think he was talking about the teachers, if that's what they really are?" said Hermionie.

"That's the only thing I can think of." replied Harry.

"Well let's see if we can find anything about any of them." The three split up in search of information on their new teachers. About nine o'clock they met up.

"I couldn't find anything."

"Same here."

"Yep."

"But that's not possible." said Harry, "This library has at least some sort of reference to any wizard you want to know about. How could they not be in here?"

The other two shook their heads. "I'm going to visit my parents this weekend." Hermionie said, "I'll see if I can find anything about them in the Muggle data bases."


	16. Traveler Talk, Spies, and Theft

Sorry about the slow updating but I really am trying! This chapter it 5 pages long which is extra long for me. Be happy and review please!

realfanficts- I'm so happy you like this story so much! Thanks!

IdiotAmerica56- Sorry about that. If I ever get the time I will change my first few chapters because they aren't very good.

Nydmarie- Thanks so much! I'm glad to hear that you like it!

Uchiha James- Thanks! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 16

Hermionie's dark face told the boys all they needed to know even before they asked.

"There's not a single thing about any of them anywhere! I've checked every Muggle and Magic book I could get my hands on. I even went to the Ministry of Magic to see if they could locate something, _anything_ about one of them! And you know what they found? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! No records of birth, school, family, money, accounts, jobs, NOTHING! It's not possible! How could a group of people simply not exist? It's insane! It's like they aren't even real!"

Hermionie threw up her hands in exasperation and sat down in a huff. The boys sat in silent thought.

Was it possible? How could the Ministry not have at least something about one of them in their data bases? Certainly if the records had been erased the Ministry would know. They would have been able to trace the magic and get the records back. Was it possible to not exist? Was it possible that the Ministry didn't know it's files were incomplete? Was it possible to not even have been born according to official documents?

"Maybe they work for the Ministry as undercover detectives so their files can't be gotten to."

"The Ministry would still have some sort of data on them. They would have given them files for their new names so that they seemed legitimate."

"Maybe they all faked their deaths and then took on new lives to cover up some secret."

"What kind of secret would they do that for?"

"Must be some kind of government secret. But if that's the case than the Ministry would be the ones covering it up and then they'd still know about it."

"True and even if they faked their deaths they would still have a file previous to their death."

"Well they'd hardly tell a teenager who walked in with a list of name and wanted to know about the people on them."

"True, so that's still a possibility."

"Well what else could it be?"

"Inside job?"

"It's a thought."

"Maybe they did it themselves."

"How do you mean?"

"Well what if one or more of them worked in the Ministry previously and managed to erase them from their systems?"

"Yes, but that still leads us back to the same question. Why?"

The three looked at each other and sighed. Why, was the main question. And it was one they unfortunately couldn't answer without more information.

"Here's my thought." said Hermionie, "What if we each pick several of the teachers to spy on?"

The boys nodded. "That would save us all trying to spy on all of them at the same time." Harry replied.

"Alright. Harry, you take Pendragon, Spader, and VanDike. Ron, you take Patrick, and Alder. I'll take Killian, Loor, and Star."

The boys nodded their agreement.

(Several days later...)

Pendragon, Star, and Spader were sitting around a table in the Main Hall. Gunny and Aja joined them after looking quickly around.

"Do you guys feel like we're being watched?" asked Aja.

"Yeah, I've had this eerie feeling that someone's been watching me for the past few days." replied Pendragon.

"Me too." The others nodded their agreement.

"Do you think it's-" began Spader

"Hush!" cut in Star, "Remember where we are. Don't say anything about it until we're someplace we can't be overheard."

Over at the next table Harry, Hermionie, and Ron exchanged glances. 'Don't say anything until they couldn't be heard?' If that wasn't suspicious then nothing was.

"Guess we shouldn't plan on getting much sleep tonight." said Ron.

Harry and Hermionie grinned.

(That night...)

Patrick was on his way to Hagrid's hut to meet the rest of the Travelers when he heard foot steps behind him. He wove his way through the castle to the most empty parts and still the foot steps followed him. Finally he turned a corner sharply and stopped just by it. The person following him half turned the corner and fled back wards when he realized he'd been spotted. Patrick caught a glance of bright red hair but by the time he got back around the corner his follower had disappeared.

With a sigh Patrick shook his head and continued on to Hagrid's hut.

The Travelers had finally assembled in Hagrid's hut. The gentle half-giant wasn't around, having gone on vacation when Dumbledore told him what the situation was. Of course Dumbledore hadn't told him the truth. At least not all of it. There had been quite a bit in the story about secret agents and special fighting forces. And even then it had taken quite a bit of convincing because Hagrid was loath to leave Harry in the care of people he didn't know and trust.

Loor was making something that smelled eatable in the large pot hanging over the stove, and Aja was writing several things down on a sheet of paper as she sat around the table with Gunny and Star. The others sat or stood around the hut in various places. Finally Aja looked up from her paper, breaking the silence that had reigned since they first got there.

"When did we notice that we were first being watched?"

"Well, I first noticed it several days ago. Probably about six to be exact." replied Pendragon. The others nodded their agreement.

A soft, rhythmic knock on the door sounded. Spader, who was nearest the door, opened it a crack and then quickly moved back enough so that the large black wild- cat could slink in. A breath of wind followed him in as Spader quickly closed the door behind him, though not before taking a glance around to make sure nobody had been watching.

"How goes it?" Loor asked the big cat as he made himself comfortable on the rug next to the fire.

"Peacefully. Which worries me all the more. I haven't seen much really. And nothing seems too out of the ordinary. I've especially been snooping around the flume to see if there's been any activity or anything. I haven't found anything worth note but I really wasn't expecting to. I have been having the odd sensation that somebody's been watching me of late, but when I turn around or try to follow the feeling there's never anything there."

The others nodded. "We were just talking about that." said Gunny. "It seems we're all being trailed. What I wonder is how many stalkers there are."

"That's what I've been figuring out." cut in Aja as she held up the paper triumphantly. "I've made a list of all the times we felt we were being followed and the places we were." Pendragon stood and looked at the paper over her shoulder along with Patrick. Aja pointed to certain spots on the page as she explained. "You see here, Loor was here in the hut just after dinner while Spader was up in the observatory at the same time that Alder was in his classroom. The next day at about eight Patrick was in his class room with Gunny while Star and I were on the Quidditch field with Darrius, Satu, Jo, and Jane. Meanwhile Dumbledore was in his office with Alder. And, well, here, see for yourselves."

She handed the list to Pendragon who looked at it for a moment before passing it on to the others. "It looks as though we have three stalkers who've divvied us up as to who's watching who, wouldn't you say?"

Aja nodded. "That's what I think. So here's the question; Are they working for St. Dane, Voldemort, or someone completely different?"

"St. Dane all the way, mates," came Spader's quick reply.

"And what makes you so sure?" challenged Star.

"Cause I can feel him. It's like he's watching us. I know he is. The hair on the back of my neck's standing up on end. It's almost like he's following us through the school everyday. And you know as well as I do that he could be anybody."

"Just because he can be anybody he wants doesn't mean it's him Spader," said Loor patiently, "He's hardly our only concern at the moment."

"True," cut in Gunny, "It's possible that it's this Voldemort fellow as well. After all, who replaces all their teachers in the same day? That's pretty suspicious if you think about it."

Spader nodded reluctantly as Star pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket. "So about the Sorting Hat's song. I've been looking into it, mostly focusing on possible theft items. I have several possibilities, both muggle and magic artifacts that could cause potential problems if they're stolen."

The others looked at the list. "As Travelers I'd say it's our responsibility to make sure someone knows about this," said Alder.

"You're forgetting some very important facts Alder," replied Pendragon in a quiet voice, "First of all, we can't meddle too much or things could go the wrong way entirely. You remember what happened on your own territory of Denduron, don't you?" Alder nodded slightly, "Well that was because we meddled too much."

"But we were still able to fix our mistake," put in Loor.

"True. And I'll be the first to admit that it was my mistake that caused the problem in the first place," said Pendragon, "But that doesn't change the fact that we meddled too much and it almost cost us a territory."

Both Loor and Alder had to nod in agreement with his logic. "Second, even if we went to the authorities here, what did you say they were called Star?"

"The Ministry of Magic," she said quietly.

"Right. Even if we went to the Ministry of Magic, they'd want proof of how we knew. They'd want to know who we were to have such information. And then suppose they held us in custody because they suspected us of being part of it. What would we do then if they tried to do a background check on us?"

By the nervous looks on several faces it was easy to tell that they didn't like the idea one bit. Pendragon nodded.

"Right. You know as well as I do that we don't exist. They'd find nothing and it'd all be over for us. The most we could hope would be to get to a flume as quick as possible and leave. Despite the fact that Threa's her territory Star would still be in a lot of trouble because she has no past just like the rest of us."

There were nods around the room. "So what does our wise Lead Traveler suggest we do? Just let it be stolen?" asked Aja a bit incredulously.

Pendragon sighed. "Yes I suppose I am. If all the events leading up to the turning point don't happen then we'll lose the turning point or alter it in some way which would only make it worse for the territory and harder on ourselves."  
"But it could also change the turning point more to our favor," said Spader.

Pendragon sat down heavily. "As true as that may be Spader, as far as I can see the chances are very slim. I've been thinking about it for quite a while."

Pendragon got up and began pacing near the hearth where Boon had been laying silently during the conversation. "Perhaps we should simply continue on our scheduled course of action at present," put in Boon, "Because as far as I can see we don't really have much of a choice."

A laugh laced with irony escaped Pendragon. "Scheduled? Since when has anything we've ever done been a 'scheduled course of action'?"

Boon shrugged. "I suppose you just make it look easy then Pendragon."

Pendragon sighed. "Do I? Well it's not."

"Don't worry too much about it Pendragon," put in Loor, "For now I think it best if we simply let the turning point come at it's own pace."

The others nodded in reluctant agreement.

(Later in the Gryffindor Commons...)

Harry, Hermionie, and Ron shared looks but didn't say a word. After a while Hermionie broke the silence.

"We follow them for days and even use the Invisibility Cloak to sneak into one of their meetings and we come out of it all with more questions then answers."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"I suggest we sleep on it and see if we can find anything about it tomorrow. There's got to be something about 'Travelers' or this Saint Dane character somewhere. And if not I say we take it to Dumbledore. We have to know who we're dealing with here," said Harry.

The other two nodded in agreement.

(Near midnight...)

Hogwarts slept soundly and no one stirred from their beds in the moonless darkness that covered the world.

Almost no one that is.

Star sat quietly by her window looking out into the dark. An owl landed silently on the sill next to her.

"Hey Tip," she whispered to the owl as she took the note from it's beak.

She carefully scanned it after lighting a small candle. A sigh escaped her before she put the note in the flames and watched it disintegrate under the fire's touch.

"And so I shall Lord. So I shall."

Extinguishing the flame she quietly slipped out of her room and into the dark hallway. The only light was that of the stars as they shone down. Like a shadow she made her way through the halls and corridors of Hogwarts until she reached a room that was little used at the far end of the castle. She tapped the door twice with her wand and muttered something under her breath.

The door swung silently open before her. She stepped in and it closed just as quietly. Opening a trap door in the floor, she hopped down it and quickly batted away the Snake Vines and poison darts that came at her with a simple spell. Moving down the passageway swiftly she stopped to open another trap door, this one in the wall.

Star placed her wand against it and began muttering incantations under her breath.

Several minutes passed before anything happened. Suddenly the wall seemed to shudder and part of it, in the shape of a door, moved aside with a grinding of stone on stone.

When all fell silent again Star looked into the room before her. It went back about four feet and was only as wide and tall as the door. Her eyes came to rest on what lay in the center of the room on a plain stone pedestal.

Taking a breath she reached in and took it. She held it in her hand for a moment before putting it in her pocket and taking out a small paper which she put in it's place.

She closed the door and retraced her steps back up to her room where Tiponya was still waiting. Star tied the object from the vault around the neck of her owl and sent the bird off.

Star watched until Tiponya could no longer be seen. Then with a sigh she closed the window and went to bed. Rest was a long time in coming.

A/N: Please remember to review! I love reviews and constructive criticizm of my work! luv and skittles to all!


	17. Traitor

Rosygirl- thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! I love getting new people!

The Apprentice- I hope you keep loving it! Here's the update!

realfanfics- thanks for the review! reviews rock!

tpfang56- I'm so happy when I get new people to read it! Thanks! And glad you like the cross-over!

BillyTalentPhuckingROCKS- umm... yeah. I messaged you about that. Thanks for the feed back! I love it when people make me think!

tvqueen64- I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks!

Star Wars nut- Well okay! hehe. Here's the update!

Chapter 17

"Ssssshe does good work," smirked Voldemort as he looked at the small device in his hand. It seemed to suck all the surrounding light into itself and make it into a black hole in the Dark Lord's hand.

The Deatheaters around the room shifted uneasily as Voldemort held it up so that it was clearly visible to all. He chuckled softly at their reaction and the sound rose in a crescendo until it filled the room with the reverberating maniacal laughter of the Dark Lord.

As his laughter tapered off he brought the black hole- like object back down and said quietly, "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we take Hogwartssss and desssstroy _Harry Potter!_"

"But Lord," cut in one without thinking, "I thought that wouldn't happen for months yet!" The man immediately clapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide with fear as the Dark Lord's eyes turned on him.

Voldemort crossed the room slowly until he stood nose to nose with the man. By now the Deatheater was shivering in a cold panic of fear.

"Yessss," drawled Voldemort, "That issss what we told Sssstarssssong issssn't it?" He chuckled. "No need to worry though. Traitorssss like her sssssshouldn't be allowed to last long anyway, sssshould they?"

The Dark Lord's laughter rang through the room.

(The next morning in Hogwarts...)

Saturday morning saw most students still in bed but not the Trio. Harry, Hermionie, and Ron had been in the library since they had been allowed in about an hour back. They currently sat at a table surrounded by piles of books. Some were open, some closed, and most tossed aside carelessly in the mad search for information.

The hours dragged slowly by as their search proved all the more fruitless with each passing moment. Just before lunch Hermionie threw down her book and looked pointedly at her two companions. Ron was rubbing his stomach and looking mournful while Harry tried to make his eyes focus on the page before him. Hermionie sighed and closed the book Harry dutifully continued to stare at. He looked up at her.

"I think it's obvious that there is nothing here," she said quietly. Harry nodded in agreement and Ron looked up hopefully.

"Does that mean we can have lunch? I skipped breakfast for this after all."

"Yes. I think that's a wise idea," replied Harry.

The three traipsed down to the dining hall. As they sat and began loading their plates Hermionie said,

"I suppose this means we take it to Dumbledore then?"

Harry nodded and the two looked at Ron who was stuffing his face. Harry cleared his throat and Ron looked up.

"Huh?" He gave then a blank face look.

Harry and Hermionie couldn't help themselves. They burst out laughing as Ron demanded to know what they were laughing at.

From her place at the head table Star smiled.

(Dumbledore's office...)

Dumbledore heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" he called.

He turned around to find Harry, Hermionie, and Ron standing by his desk.

"Ah yes. Please sit down." He motioned to the chairs and the three seated themselves. "Now what can I do for you today?"

"Well sir," said Hermionie, "It's about the teachers."

Dumbledore nodded for her to go on when she stopped and looked about nervously.

"Well sir there's something odd about them. They have no records anywhere. No history. It's like they don't exist!"

"Don't exist?" said Dumbledore feigning ignorance, "But why is that any concern of yours, hmm? It doesn't effect you does it?"

"Yes it does a bit professor. After all they are our teachers. I think we have a right to know just what they're all about."

"Well Miss Granger, unfortunately I intend to answer no questions about them. You, along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley, should try minding your own business for once and concentrate on your studies. Now good day."

Dumbledore turned his back on the Trio and they were forced to leave unsatisfied.

As they three walked out into the hall Harry turned to the other two and said abruptly, "He's hiding something."

His friends nodded their agreement.

"The question is," said Hermionie slowly, "How do we find out what he's hiding and why he's hiding it in the first place?"

They looked at each other in total loss.

(Just around the corner...)

"Do you think they suspect?" whispered Star as she and Satu watched the Trio depart.

"Yes. They are famous at Hogwarts for getting themselves into trouble because they can't keep their noses to themselves. They'd've had to've gone crazy over the summer not to. Besides I've been keeping tabs on them and know for a fact that they've been trying to dig stuff up on you and the others," replied Satu also in a whisper.

Star snorted and turned down the corridor the other direction with Satu close behind. "Well we know what they'll find. That search will prove fruitless. Too bad they're wasting their time on it but I suppose it keeps them occupied for the moment."

Satu nodded in agreement and they walked in silence for a moment or two before Star said, "Is everything ready?"

"We'll be ready whenever they strike. But why are you worried about it happening so soon? Didn't they say it wouldn't happen until May?"

"Aye. And that's exactly the problem. Never trust anyone when you're double dealing."

"Even me?" Satu looked at Star with a mock hurt expression and Star chuckled.

The two separated and quickly went about their own business.

(Later that day...)

The day passed slowly and quietly. Students relaxed as they avoided doing homework while teachers patrolled the halls and worked on plans for next week's classes. Yes, just a normal saturday at Hogwarts.

As the afternoon wore on, Deatheaters began to slowly surround the building and penetrate the shields and wards...

(Even later that day...)

Just as the sun was setting the Dark Lord himself appeared. "Isss everything ready?" he hissed at the nearest Deatheater who looked to the man next to him.

Jaeger Doyle's voice floated quietly out of the trees. "All in place My Lord. We are ready for your command."

Voldemort nodded. "Go."

The Deatheaters moved like shadows and quickly made it to the door. The attack was on!

(Back in Hogwarts...)

Star was making her way to dinner when she heard a hissed spell and a cry that was quickly muted. Her eyes darted up the hall as she ran silently toward the noise. She rounded the corner and came face to face with...

Jaeger Doyle!

Her shock must have been evident and he chuckled. He had a group of ten or so Deatheaters behind him, all new recruits but already tested. On the floor lay Neville Longbottom. Star looked sharply at Doyle.

"Don't worry, we didn't kill him. He's not the one we're after," smiled Doyle.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Star.

Doyle shrugged. "The Lord's orders my dear. Care to join us? Or will you turn on us and alert your precious Dumbledore?"

Star leveled a glare on Doyle. "I should have been informed. If I had been, you would have been able to get to the boy more easily. But as things stand," Star walked up to Doyle and hit him over the head, still glaring, "Of course I'm with you. Now if you can stay out of sight for five minutes and not cause any problems I can have him sent straight to you. Or does that go against your orders?"

"I have no problem with it of course, but what will you do about the other bands coming in? We're not the only ones you know."

"I'll deal with them. You stay here and I'll have the boy sent to you. The others could come in useful for that." Star turned to leave as she said, "And if anyone follows, capture them. I'm sure at least one or two of the other teachers here will come with me whether I want them to or not."

Star stalked away. She quickly went from corridor to corridor, looking for another group of Deatheaters. It wasn't too long until she found one. She quickly explained her plan to them and they agreed.

(In a different part of Hogwarts...)

Star hurried on to supper. She took her place at the head table and found Harry sitting in his usual spot with his partners in crime by him.

Not a minute later Deatheaters burst into the hall. Star jumped up, careful to look just as terrified as the others, and rushed to Harry's side, followed closely by Pendragon. Star grabbed Harry and rushed him out of the hall, ignoring his protests. His friends were too preoccupied to notice his absence.

"I have to stay and fight them! It's me their after! Professor!"

"I know that Harry," replied Star, making sure to sound as though she were scared and under stress while trying to hide it, "And that is exactly why we have to get you out of here."

"I'm not going to abandon my friends!"

"Once they realize you're not there they will come looking for you. It's my job to make sure you stay alive. Got that?"

Harry looked at her for a moment in surprise. "So you're some sort of bodyguard?"

Star sighed. "More or less. It's not my full responsibility but it's part of what I do and if I don't keep you safe the others will have my head. Now move!"

Star heard steps behind her and whirled around, wand out. Pendragon rounded the corner running and almost collided with the two. "There you are!" he gasped.

"The others?" asked Star tensely.

"Slowing up those Deatheater scum. Keep going."

Star nodded and began dragging Harry along again. She could tell he wanted to ask a million questions and protest being taken away from the fight but he kept his mouth shut. Pendragon stayed right by their side, wand at the ready.

Suddenly they were surrounded by Deatheaters who seemed to swarm out of nowhere. The three froze and Doyle separated himself from the rest as Star pocketed her wand and stepped away from Harry and Pendragon who looked at her in shock.

Doyle looked them over. "Good work. I didn't think you'd do it."

Star looked at Doyle and said with venom laced words, "Move it or lose it Doyle. You've got them now go."

"And you?"

"I'm going to pacify the crowds of course," she said in a patronizing voice.

Doyle sneered at her and she turned to have a last word with Pendragon and Potter. "Sorry boys. Nothing personal mind you. Just business. Choose the winning side and all that." She snickered as Pendragon lunged at her and was hit with a dozen spells or so. He fell heavily to the floor with a groan.

"Catch you later... if Our Lord lets you live that is," said Star with a chuckle as she began to turn away.

"You'll never get away with this!" shouted Harry.

"I hate to disappoint you Potter, but I already have," she replied with a smirk.

Pendragon looked up at Star from his prone spot on the floor and managed to hiss, "Traitor!" There was pain and betrayal in his eyes. "How could you do such a thing to us? Betray us when you're needed the most? How could you abandon your territory to the darkness? Don't you care? Don't you care if Halla falls?"

The words stung but she didn't show it as she looked at Pendragon with cold eyes. "You? My territory? Halla? What should I care if Halla falls? I won't be on the side that fell will I? The darkness will eventually fall over everything Pendragon, no matter what you do. After all, what's Halla going to do once our generation is gone? He can't be beaten. If our generation wins or fails makes no difference Pendragon. Another will just take his place. And what will Halla do then? We are the last generation there will ever be, and you know it as well as I."

Star turned her back on them and Deatheaters parted to let her through as Pendragon's words rang in her ears,

"Traitor! Traitor! You've betrayed us all to our doom! Why--" His yelling was cut short as he was knocked unconscious.

Star walked straight and dignified as she left behind an unconscious Pendragon and a bewildered Harry Potter to whatever fate the Dark Lord may have for them.

A/N: Oh my. Did I do that? hehe. Guess I did. Well that was fun. Sorry about the long wait. I had a hard time with the lay out of this chapter and trying to figure out how the pieces of the story I wanted to fit together actually fit together. But I eventually managed. You have no idea how hard it was. There were battles and long conversations and a whole list of other things that I wanted to put in but they didn't quite work with what I wanted to do. Who knows I might still go back and revamp the chapter a bit. We'll see.

Until next time! Hobby-ho! Now if you would be so kind:

IT IS REQUESTED BY THE MANAGMENT OF THIS STORY (that being me!) THAT YOU REVIEW IMMEDIATLY SO THAT THE LAZY AUTHOR (that also being me) HAS REASON TO CONTINUE. FAILURE TO REVIEW COULD RESULT IN LONG WAITS AND A LIST OF OTHER TRAGIC SIDE EFFECTS THAT CAN BE VIEWED ON CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON IN THE BOTTOM LEFT HAND CORNER AND REVEIW PLEASE! Seriously, it takes like a minute. Pretty please? (Puppy Dog Eyes)


	18. I Forgive You

Skyheart92- thanks so much! I don't know if Harry ever will find out but I'll think about it and we'll see.

realfanficts- hehe. You can say that again! Thanks so much!

tvqueen64- wow! How could I resist such a reveiw? Well it looks like I can't! hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

kozie- (I love your name, but I think I've told you that before! hehe) Here's the update and thanks soo much for the review!

Chipitatitatita- whoa that's one heck of a name! hehe. But I think the real question is, did she really betray them? A little food for thought! Thanks for the review, I love getting new people to read this story!

A/N: Now sit back all and let the fun begin!

Chapter 18

Star made her way quickly back to the Main Hall but stopped before she got there. Better make it look like there had been a struggle when she lost Harry and Pendragon or there would be awkward questions that she had no answers to. Thinking quickly, she ran to Pendragon's classroom and rummaged through the cabinets until she came upon a knife. She quickly cut her robe in several places and then cut herself, biting back the pain. She rubbed her robe in some of the blood to make it more realistic and then lit several candles and singed her robes. Messing up her hair a bit and rumpling her robes some more she went back for Neville.

The poor boy was still out cold, so Star picked him up and took him to the Main Hall. As she entered the room she made sure to look weak and hurt though she avoided overdoing it so as not to cause suspicion. By now the Deatheaters had fled and the place was in shambles. Students were being rushed to the Infirmary and the teachers were trying to restore a bit of order. Alder and Gunny saw Star stumble in with Neville and ran to help her.

Alder took Neville from Star and made his way to the Infirmary as Gunny helped Star sit.

"What happened?" asked Gunny, plainly worried.

Star allowed tears to fill her eyes before she quickly looked away and swallowed hard. "They got him," she whispered, "They got Harry... and Pendragon." She looked up at Gunny as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Gunny sat down next to her, his face anxious and serious. "Are you sure?"

Star nodded.

"Tell me everything."

Star took a shaky breath before replying quietly, "Pendragon and I were trying to get Harry away. We knew that they were after him. It was all too obvious. So I figured we'd get him up to Dumbledore's office, which was closest and probably the safest place he could be. But... we were ambushed. Just before we got there. Over a dozen of them. Maybe more. We tired to fight them but... I was hit from behind and... and when I woke up... Harry and Pendragon... they... they were gone!"

At this she burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. Gunny put a consoling arm around her and when she managed to finally stem the tears and look up, she saw there were tears in his eyes too. "Don't worry about Shorty," said Gunny in a shaky voice, "I'm sure he'll think of something. Harry's safe with him."

Star nodded, seeming only slightly convinced as several more tears escaped.

"Now then, dry your eyes and help with what we can fix right now. We'll all talk later tonight and plan."

Star nodded again and wiped her eyes on her sleeve before standing and following Gunny to help the wounded students.

(Somewhere in Halla, most likely on Thrae, but defiantly still alive...)

Pendragon groaned as he came to. His head felt as though it were splitting in two. He tired to move and only succeeded in causing himself more pain. He seemed to be laying on something cold and hard. Cracking open an eye he saw gray stone beneath him. 'Great, a prison cell,' he thought. A painful sigh escaped him and a voice cut through his foggy thoughts.

"Professor?"

Pendragon rolled onto his back and found himself looking up at Harry Potter. The young man's face was worried and paler than usual. Pendragon reached up and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"No worries mate. I'm still here," he said before another wave of pain stabbed into his head and he had to close his eyes and clench his fists. He waited a moment after the pain subsided before opening his eyes again.

Harry was still leaning over him anxiously. "Nothing too major. Just waves of pain stabbing into my head. I'll live."

Harry carefully helped Pendragon sit up. "Where are we?" muttered Pendragon.

"I'm- I'm not sure Professor," replied Harry, "I only woke up a few minutes ago myself. I would imagine we're still being held by the Deatheaters."

"Obviously," said Pendragon, "Which would also mean we are in the clutches of Voldemort." Pendragon sighed heavily.

Harry looked at Pendragon curiously. "You don't fear to say his name."

Pendragon leaned his head back against the wall, eyes closed, and let out a chuckle laced with irony, saying in a soft voice as though he were talking to himself, "I have no reason to fear him. Why should I, when I've faced far worse things than he has even considered and lived to tell the tale? Voldemort isn't the greatest evil out there. Not by a long shot."

"Then who is?" asked Harry with a puzzled look.

Pendragon was silent for a moment before he opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "That's not something you should worry about. All you need worry about is confronting Voldemort." Then he added in an undertone, almost as an afterthought to himself, "It's the only hope this territory has left."

Harry leapt at his chance. "When you were talking with Professor Star," Pendragon flinched, "You mentioned her betraying her territory. And Halla. And you talked as though she had betrayed a group of people, a group that was more than just those who fight against Voldemort. What did you mean by 'us'? And what's Halla? And what are territories?"

Pendragon looked away, a dark look on his face. "I said too much. Forget what I said. It doesn't concern you."

"Oh I beg to differ, my dear, dear, Pendragon," cut in a voice that was silky smooth.

Pendragon's head whipped around to see Jaeger Doyle standing framed in the door. How he had come upon them unnoticed Pendragon didn't bother wondering. "You!" he spat in sudden realization.

Doyle chuckled. "How clever you are Pendragon!" he said in a delighted voice, "Recognized me right off the bat. You're getting better at this game."

"Shut up," replied Pendragon with a glare, "It's no game you sick freak."

"Maybe not to you," shrugged Doyle, smiling, "But I find it quite fun myself."

"I'm curious, how did you do it?"

"Do what, my dear boy?" asked Doyle, in mock confusion.

"Turn her against us," ground Pendragon, jaw clenched.

"Oh, you mean dear Star?" Pendragon flinched again, "Ah. I see I hit a nerve." He chuckled. "It kills you that she betrayed you, doesn't it, Pendragon? Stabbed a knife right through your heart, and the heart of your self-righteous cause. Well, let me twist the knife and rub a little salt in." Doyle crouched down in front of Pendragon so they were eye to eye and smiled wickedly. "She came to me. Oh yes, my dear boy, she came to me. Said she wanted to help my cause, that she was tired of parading around like the rest of your mindless little cohorts, trying to stop the inevitable."

"No. I don't believe you. You tricked her. Lied to her. Twisted the truth so she'd join you. That would be just your way," shot back Pendragon, trying to convince himself that Doyle was lying.

Doyle laughed and said, "Very well, if you don't believe me, why don't you hear it from her own mouth?" He stood and called, "Star? Dear Pendragon wants a word with your beautiful face."

Star stalked into the room and Pendragon nearly choked on his own breath. She was wearing the uniform black of a Deatheater and her sleeves were rolled up to reveal there, on her bare arm, between elbow and wrist, the skull and snake. She gave him a winning smile when she saw he had seen the mark and said in a voice that practically purred with silkiness, "Like father, like daughter. You know how it goes Pendragon." Star laughed.

"D-daughter?" repeated Pendragon stunned.

Star gave him a disbelieving look. "Really Pendragon, can you not see the resemblance? Don't you remember the shiver you got when you looked at me sometimes? Or the nagging voice in the back of your mind telling you I looked like somebody you knew, but couldn't place? Of course I was going to betray you! Your instincts knew that! But you ignored them because I'm just too nice to be that... what was it you called him again? Ah yes, I'm just too nice to be that 'sick freak's' daughter. Am I right?" Star laughed again.

"You poor, poor, foolish boy," she remarked as she swept out of the room behind Doyle and snapped, "Bring him!"

(In the same general area of Halla that is most assuredly on Thrae, and still alive...)

"What are you going to do with Potter?" demanded Pendragon.

Star looked at him with feigned surprise. "Do? Why, I'll do nothing to the dear boy. In fact, I will promise you that none of us will so much as touch him if it will ease your mind. Though of course I can't speak for Lord Voldemort. What he does with the boy is his concern, but I'd imagine he'll probably kill him. After all, the boy's been a thorn in Our Lord's side since the day he was born."

"Traitor. You bloody hell-spawn traitor," said Pendragon though clenched teeth as he strained against the chains that held him fast.

Star chuckled as she glided over to him and cupped his chin with one hand, forcing him to look at her. "Come now, love," she said smoothly, "A girl's got to look out for her well being and all. Besides," she gave him a wicked grin, "Daddy's little girl gets whatever she wants. Especially when daddy rules all of Halla." She chuckled again. "And you know what I want Pendragon? I want you, locked away in a cell for the rest of your miserable life, tortured to the brink of death each day. But don't worry love," she continued with a mocking smile, "I'll make sure they don't quite kill you. Wouldn't want you to miss out on a single day of the fun daddy and I have planned for you. I will personally see to your revival every day, just before they begin the torture again."

Star laughed delightedly at the fear that filled his eyes, which he valiantly tried to hide, to no effect. With a contented sigh and smile she continued, "It will be such fun love. You'll see. We'll crush your bones and string you out till you break. Break each bone in your fingers, one by one. Make you bleed until you can't think straight and hex and curse you till your nothing more than a pile of rotting flesh that can't remember it's own name." Star laughed in delight. "And just think! That's merely the beginning! And every day, for the rest of your life, will be just like that! Oh the fun we'll have!"

Doyle's laughter mixed with Star's as they watched Pendragon with a predator's gaze. As their laughter died out, Star set a sober look on her face and starred into Pendragon's eyes for a moment before leaning in by his ear and concluded softly, in a low hiss of a voice,

"You're doomed Pendragon. Ours for an eternity of torture as you watch your precious Halla crumble around you and fall into darkness."

She leaned away from him, a smirk playing on her features. Features, reflected Pendragon, that had once been kind and friendly were now twisted with evil thoughts and schemes. She hadn't always been this way. Once, she had been the same as any other traveler, fighting against St. Dane but now...

A great sadness washed over him as he watched Star turn away with a swish of robes and head for the door.

"Star," he called softly.

She paused and looked back over her shoulder. Seeing the look on his face, Star's eyes softened for the briefest moment before hardening again and she said quietly, "I'm sorry it has to be this way Pendragon. You should have accepted my father's offer when you had the chance." She turned away.

"Star," he repeated just as quietly.

She paused again but didn't turn.

"I forgive you."

Star's jaw clenched and she went stiff and cold inside. With a sniff of contempt she stalked out the door without another word. But as her footsteps echoed on the stones of the old haven, so Pendragon's words echoed through her mind,

_"I forgive you."_

Star silently cursed his good nature. Only Pendragon would have forgiven her at such a time. And he had done it knowing good and well that if she had any shred of decency left in her that it would eat away at her and not let her sleep. He knew that even a small shred decency could be plagued with guilt. She gave a small, rueful grin. Only Pendragon could pull off something so low and yet, so decent it was rank with sincerity, at such a moment.

_"I forgive you."_

'I'm sorry Pendragon,' she thought silently, 'But this is the way it must be for now. Maybe some day you'll understand why I did it, but I promise you this; I will not let Thrae slip into darkness. And never will my father control Halla, so long as there is breath in me. So do I swear.'

And yet, his words still haunted her.

_"I forgive you."_

As she closed the door to her room behind her, she felt a silent tear fall down her face. 'I'm sorry Pendragon.' she thought, ' For all that you will go through before the final scene is played, I am truly sorry. But you know as well as I that sacrifices must be made. Hold on Pendragon. Hold on... my friend.'

_"I forgive you."_

A/N: So? So? You like? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know! Please review and I'll try to work faster! I had fun writing this chapter though I had to rewrite it three or four times. ehe. Skittles, cookies, and all happy things in life to everyone who reviews!

Hobby-ho and off we go! Whooosh! hehe.


	19. Evavesdropping and Accusations

Dreamsong::very VERY loud shriek:: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! My readers I am so sorry! Time ran away from me! I don't know what happened! Has it seriously been 8 months since I updated? OMG!! I am so sorry::cries::

I hope you will forgive me. I truly am sorry. But I will write an extra long chapter for you all as an apology. Here we go.

Chapter 19: How Dreamsong Was Very Sorry For Leaving Her Readers Hang For So Long

No wait... oops... that has nothing to do with this story. Ehe. Let me try again.

FYI: This chapter gets a little bloody towards the end. Be prepared!

Chapter 19: Eavesdropping and Accusations

The Wizarding World was in an uproar. Someone had leaked the capture of Harry Potter and within 24 hours of the event every wizard, witch, and magical creature knew. The Ministry of Magic was in turmoil as they tried to deal with panicked Owls and hysterical citizens while trying desperately to figure out where the Deatheaters were so that they could get Potter back.

Everything was mass chaos.

Hogwarts was no exception. Dumbledore, after pleas from the teachers, canceled classes because nothing was being learned. He did, however, insist that classes be resumed in two days.

The teachers themselves were on edge and stressed. Not having their leader was one thing, but having him in the hands of vicious killers was something else entirely. Star immediately contacted Jo at the Ministry of Magic but all Jo could tell them was that no one knew anything. She promised to tell them as soon as anything was found. Everyone was anxious.

(time skip! because the computer refuses to do breaks. gar.)

Star stood looking out over the lake from one of the windows in one of the lesser used corridors. There was a quiet swish of robes and Satu appeared next to her, looking out the window as well. They stood for several minutes without speaking before Star asked quietly,

"What time is it?"

"Nearly one."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah."

Star watched the moon for a moment before Satu asked, "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"Pendragon and Potter? Yes, I think they'll be alright. At least until I can get them out of this mess."

"So you do have a plan?"

"Well... I have the makings of a plan, anyway. I just need to figure out how all the pieces are going to fit together."

Star sighed. Satu looked at her, concerned.

"You should get some rest. All this double-dealing is getting to you."

"Rest? Are you kidding?"

(time skip!)

Late on the first night after the attack, Spader was restless. He couldn't sleep. Finally he gave up and rolled out of bed. It must have been nearly 1 o'clock in the morning. With a sigh he threw on a robe and went out into the hall barefoot.

Spader moved quietly through the halls and ran a hand through his disheveled hair with another sigh. He was worried for Pendragon and he had a feeling that Saint Dane was watching them. He'd had the feeling ever since he'd stepped foot on Thrae. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, even now.

He stopped in his wanderings a moment to look out at the lake in the moonlight. Then he heard something. It was faint, but it sounded like voices. Yes, whispering voices. They were down the corridor to the left. Silently, he followed the sound until he heard two distinct voices speaking. He peaked around the corner to see two figures standing in the shadows. He could hear them speaking now.

"You should get some rest. All this double-dealing is getting to you," said the first.

"Rest? Are you kidding? That creep, Pendragon actually had the nerve to look me in the eye and tell me that he forgave me."

"You're joking."

"No."

"Ugh," shuddered the first voice, "Of all the things he could have done..."

The second chuckled quietly and Spader felt a shiver run down his spine. _That laugh..._

"Do you think they suspect?" asked the first voice.

"Who? The Travelers? No. Why would they suspect me? My story was flawlessly performed. And besides, I'm one of their own. They trust me alright. And they'll keep trusting me till the end."

Spader's heart sank and he swallowed hard as the voices continued.

"So what did St. Dane have to say?" asked the first.

"Oh, nothing really important. I doubt Voldemort will let Potter live much longer and as far as Pendragon goes," the second figure shrugged, "We all know what my father has planned for him."

The second figure put an arm around the shoulders of the first and said, "Come on, I should be on patrol now and you should be asleep."

The two figures stepped away from the window, into a shaft of moonlight, and out of it just as quickly, but Spader had seen their faces and he couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. He had to be dreaming.

It was Star.

Star and Satu. But it was Star's laugh that had sent chills down his spine. And it was Star who had called St. Dane... _'father'_.

Spader felt a cold fist grip his heart as anger and hatred boiled in his stomach. Nearly unable to contain his emotions and feeling ready to puke, he turned without a backwards glance and raced down the hallways in search of Gunny.

(time skip!)

"I'm worried," whispered Satu, as they began walking.

Star gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be alright. Just have a little faith."

"Faith isn't the problem," replied Satu, "I'm afraid for Pendragon." She paused. "Will they torture him?"

Star sighed. "Yes. After all, we're talking about Voldemort and Deatheaters here. They're not just going to nicely question him and then lead him to a comfy room where he'll stay until he's rescued."

"I know that but...," she trailed off.

"He's strong. He'll hang on," Star said quietly."I know he will."

The two were silent for a few moments as they continued their walk. Star sighed and stopped at the entrance to Satu's tower. Satu muttered the password and looked back at Star as the portrait swung open.

"Just a little longer," said Satu, "And then it'll be done."

She slipped in and the portrait swung closed. Star turned away and Satu's words rolled through her mind.

_"Just a little longer..."_

(time skip)

"Gunny, I swear, I'm not makin' this up!" insisted Spader.

Gunny had been shaken awake by Spader, who had immediately blurted out everything he had heard the second he saw Gunny's eyes open, but so fast that Gunny had to make him sit down and repeat himself more slowly after the older man had rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and lit a lamp. Now they sat, Gunny on the bed, Spader on the only chair in the room, facing each other.

"I don't know Spader. Are you sure you weren't sleep walking and dreaming, maybe?" asked Gunny, having a hard time accepting that Star had betrayed them.

"Hobby, Gunny! Ya gotta believe me! I know what I saw and I know what I heard," said Spader, desperate for Gunny to believe him.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Spader. We'll get everyone together and sort this out," said Gunny calmly. "Go wake Aja, Alder, and Patrick. I'll get Loor, Boon, and Star. Meet down in the giant's hut as soon as possible."

Spader nodded and raced out of Gunny's room, leaving the older man to stare after him in silent thought.

(time skip...)

"Aja! Aja!"

Aja shook herself a bit and opened her eyes to see Spader standing over her.

"Spader? What is it?"

"Meeting in the giant's hut," said Spader turning quickly to the door.

"What? Now?"

"Yeah. Now."

And he was gone. Aja sat up, shook her head, and began searching for a robe.

(time skip)

Star was the last to arrive at Hagrid's hut. By the time she got there, the others had been told what Spader had told Gunny, and all were waiting uncomfortably for Star to come and explain herself.

"What's with the late-night meeting?" asked Star walking in.

(again, time skip)

Hermionie and Ron had been sorely missing Harry and were worried for him nearly to the point of going mad. Neither could sleep so they had decided to sit up in the Common Room. Occasionally they talked, but for the most part, they simply wanted company in their worry and fear.

Satu hadn't noticed them when she slipped out of the Commons, but they had certainly seen her. They had thought about following but in the end decided against it. It wasn't until she came back with the Professor that their interest was sparked. They had stopped her and demanded an explanation.

She told them that she went out to meet her boyfriend and the Professor had caught them. Both she and her boyfriend would be serving separate detentions for the next two weeks.

Ron and Hermionie were not fooled though. They let it go at what she had claimed, but they quickly followed Professor Star out into the corridor where she talked with Gunny and then went down to Hagrid's hut.

The two friends looked into the hut through a window that was cracked open, and listened in on the conversation.

"What's with the late-night meeting?" asked Star walking in.

Ron and Hermionie saw her freeze and survey the faces of her fellow Professors who were giving her looks that ranged from suspicion to wariness. Star frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Your betrayal, that's what!" Spader exclaimed, jumping up. "How could you? We all trusted you!"

Star looked around, now seeming completely bewildered. "What? Betrayal? Spader, what are you talking about? Gunny?" She turned to the oldest Traveler for an explanation.

"Spader, have a seat," said Gunny calmly. Stiffly, Spader sat. "Now then, Star. Spader overheard a conversation between you and Satu less then an hour ago. Do you know what he heard?"

Star shook her head, still looking confused.

"He heard you two talking about the double-dealing you've been doing. And... how St. Dane is... your father."

Star stood, completely stunned. For several long moments, she stood silently, unable to speak. Finally, she took a deep breath, looked Gunny in the eye, and said in a quiet voice, "I don't know what Spader thought he heard, but I have not betrayed the Travelers... and I never will."

The old man looked her square in the eyes for the longest time. Neither of them blinked. In the end, he asked quietly, without loosing eye contact, "Spader?"

"She's lying," he said simply.

"Tell us exactly what you heard, Spader," said Loor.

"I heard Satu and Star talkin'. Satu told Star she should get some sleep cause all the double-dealing was gettin' to her. Then Star said, 'Are you kidding me? That creep, Pendragon had the nerve to look me in the eye and forgive me.'"

Now all the Travelers were looking at Star, but her eyes were still locked on Gunny's.

"Then Satu asks her, 'Do you think they suspect?' and Star says, 'No, why would they? My story was flawlessly performed. Besides I'm one of their own. They'd never suspect me.' So Satu asks her, 'What did St. Dane have to say?' and Star tells her it was nothing important but that Potter probably wouldn't live much longer and as far as Pendragon was concerned she said, 'We all know what my father has planned for him.'"

There was dead silence in the hut and outside, Ron and Hermionie exchanged terrified looks.

"Star?" asked Gunny, breaking the silence. There was almost pleading in his voice. As though he didn't want to condemn her and was still hoping she could explain it all away.

Star took a breath and looked away from Gunny, to Spader. "When Satu said double-dealing, all she meant was the two lives we all lead, Traveler and normal person. I'm not so used to being a Traveler, trying to keep up appearances and fend off questions, and it's been wearing me down. I was too restless to sleep tonight and I haven't been sleeping well lately anyway. Satu was just concerned for me.

"The only reason I called Pendragon a creep was because I don't think he should have forgiven me, and the fact that he did was only adding to my sleeplessness."

"Forgive you for what?" cut in Boon.

Star's face fell. "I... well...," she sighed, "That leads into the St. Dane thing. The truth is... St. Dane _is_ my father."

Everyone gasped, eyes wide, shocked.

"No," whispered Aja horrified, "That's not possible. St. Dane isn't human. He can't have children."

"He wasn't always evil," replied Star quietly, "And once, a long time ago, he was human. He was the Traveler of Thrae before me, but... I guess he was convinced to switch sides by whoever we're fighting. If it hadn't been for Press, Osa, and Spader, that is, Spader's dad, I wouldn't be here now.

"Pendragon found out and confronted me. I feel terrible for lying about it, but I asked him not to tell you all. He forgave me anyway, and I don't think he should have, at least not so easily. He told me that he still trusted me, despite who my father is, and I don't ever want to disappoint that trust. I'm afraid I'll end up like my father some day and... I don't want that. That was... just before he was taken."

Star's jaw tightened as she fought the tears down and closed her eyes. "I know I should have told you all but... it's not exactly something I like to brag about, you know?"

Patrick put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Star gave him a shaky but grateful smile. Gunny looked around the room at each face before looking back at Star.

"Star, I'm sorry this happened. But I'm also glad we got the record straight. And that everything is finally out in the open. Now that that's settled, we should all get back to patrol or sleep, whichever of the two each of us should be doing right now."

Gunny stood up and gave Star a quick hug before he left the hut. The other Travelers slowly filed out after him, each nodding to Star or giving her a friendly pat on the back to show that everything was alright now.

Then Star and Spader were alone.

Spader looked at her with an uncertain scowl. Star looked back at him, silent.

"You know I still don't believe you," muttered Spader, "I don't care if Pendragon trusts you, if any of what you said is true, or if you have all the others convinced. I know what I heard and what I saw."

"Would you really hold my father's actions against me?" asked Star quietly, her face showing the hurt she felt.

"No, not his actions. Just yours."

"And is being born his daughter my fault? Will you hold that against me too?"

Spader's face twisted with emotion which he fought down before saying, "Not your fault, but I won't ever see you the same way again. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you entirely anymore."

He turned towards the door and opened it as Star said, "After all these years, you still hold onto that hate. Why, Spader? Do you think we all haven't lost something or someone we love because of him?"

"No," came Spader's pain-filled reply, "I just can't let go."

He took a step out the door and Star said,

"Then maybe you shouldn't be here at all."

Spader froze for an instant and then continued his walk down the steps, and across the grounds of Hogwarts. Star leaned against the doorway as she watched him disappear into the castle. She stood for several moments more before she turned, blew out the light, and closed the door behind her.

Walking almost silently, she faded into the night.

(tiiiiiime skiiiiiiip...)

Ron and Hermionie watched her go and then quickly ran back into Hogwarts. They sat up in the Commons for a long time, neither talking, but both thinking along the same lines.

Finally Ron looked up at Hermionie and said resolutely,

"Hermionie, I don't know how, but _some_how, we are going to find Harry and we are going to help him, no matter what."

Hermionie nodded and gave Ron a brave smile.

"First thing in the morning, we're going to talk to the teachers directly."

Ron smiled back at her and the two parted, going to their own rooms.

(time skiiiiiiiiiiiiip... I'm starting to think of 'toe pick'...get it? Nevermind...)

Once she was far enough away from Hogwarts and sure she wasn't being followed, Star whisked herself away to the were the Deatheaters were holding Potter and Pendragon. She stalked through the halls, the scowl on her face scaring away any talk from the other Deatheaters that passed her.

She made her way to the cell where Pendragon was being kept but stopped outside the door, to listen to his tortured screams. She looked up and down the hall to make sure she was alone, took a deep breath to help brace herself, and opened the door.

Pendragon was chained face toward a pole in the middle of the room where Doyle was whipping him. The whip cracked into Pendragon's broken and bleeding flesh and he screamed again.

Star had to force herself not to start crying right then and there. Instead her face lost all emotion as she stood silently in one corner, waiting for St. Dane to acknowledge her.

Scream after scream echoed through the room until abruptly, St. Dane stopped and turned to her. She met his gaze and he smiled at her. It was the happy smile of a child who had just been given a new toy that he had been wanting for months. It made her sick to her stomach because she knew that she had been the giver of the 'new toy'. She swallowed back the bile that was rising in her throat as he walked toward her.

"Ah, there you are. Come to watch me work?"

She nodded once.

St. Dane chuckled. "Why don't you have a go at him in the morning?"

"Sounds like fun," she said with a smile.

"Well, I'm done for the night. Sweet dreams," the demon called to Pendragon as he left.

Star waited until his footsteps could no longer be heard before she slowly moved around to the other side of the room where Pendragon could see her. He looked up at her through a severely busied and battered face that was just painful to look at and spat out from between bloody lips,

"You here for the next round, traitor?"

Star inwardly winced at his voice which sounded as battered as his face from screaming it raw.

"Not till morning," she muttered.

"Here to gloat then?"

"No. Just to make sure you're still alive. That's all."

She turned and walked back to the door and before she closed it she said,

"Don't even think of dying on me Pendragon. We've only just begun."

The door closed with a clang of metal and Pendragon slumped against the pole, wanting nothing more than to do the very thing she had told him not to do: die. His breath was ragged and his entire body was racked with so much pain that tears ran down his face, getting into open cuts and only adding to the pain as they stung.

Pendragon knew that if he stayed here much longer, St. Dane would kill him. It was only a matter of time.

(tiiiiiime skiiiiiiip...)

Star next went to see the Boy Who Lived. He was, by far, in the better condition of the two prisoners. He was not being tortured for one thing.

She swept into the room and motioned the guards away. He glared hatefully at her.

"Where's the Professor?" he demanded.

"You mean Pendragon? Why should you care? What does it matter to you?" shot back Star.

"If you've hurt him...," growled Harry.

"You'll what?" challenged Star, "As far as I see it, you're in no position to be making threats. If anything, you should be worrying about your own fate."

Harry continued to glare. "How could you? Why would you betray your friends and the rest of the world to Voldemort?"

Star smirked. "Simple, Harry. Voldemort's going to win. And when he has, that's one more for us, and slowly, it will all come crashing down around the ears of Pendragon and his crew of witless cohorts."

"What are you talking about?"

"What? Didn't Pendragon get a chance to tell you?"

"About what?"

Star chuckled. "Oh, that's too rich. Always the Traveler at heart, sticking to 'ideals' and 'rules' that no longer exist, believing that, somehow, despite the odds, good will, in the end, triumph over evil."

She laughed outright at that last thought. "What a pitiful show! To think a grown man is still clinging to such a childish idea of the way things work. Simply pitiful."

She shook her head and focused back on Harry.

"Well my dear boy, I'll say this much: the real world isn't like the fairy tale ideas that Pendragon still holds to. Evil does indeed stand a chance of winning," she leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "That is, if we don't get you out of here in time. No worries, Harry, I don't intend to let them kill you. Voldemort isn't the one writing the ending to this story." She leaned away from him and said in a quiet voice, "That's what we Travelers are for."

She stood up and Harry tried to say something but she silenced him with a warning look. Fixing a haughty look of contempt on her face, she whirled around and stalked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

(time skip.)

Alone in her room, she cried.

A simple silencing charm kept the Hogwarts residents oblivious to her sobs.

_'Why? Why Press? Why did it have to be this way? Couldn't there have been another way? Any other way?'_

Weeping uncontrollably, she lay across her bed as questions rolled through her mind and silent screams racked her body.

_'Why must I do this? What did he do to deserve this Press? He was your nephew! Like a son to you! Why didn't you do something else? There must be some other way!"_

But the room around her stayed silent, her questions going unanswered, because of course, Press was no longer there to answer her. She cried for what seemed an eternity, and when she woke, the sun had taken the moon's place in the sky.

She stood and went to the window, looking out over Hogwarts' grounds. The sun shown on the lake and the trees swayed with a light breeze but Star wasn't seeing any of it. One horrifying question occupied her haunted thoughts.

_'Had Pendragon survived the night?'_

**Huge thanks to my reviewers!!!**

A/N: Once again, I am truly sorry for not updating for so long. Please forgive me an review. I promise never to leave you haning for so long ever again (the only exceptions being if I have had a horrible accident and am in the hospital for an extended period, school takes over my life for over a month, or death).

Thank you so much! Please review! I love you all!


	20. Teachers? What Teachers?

Chapter 20: Teachers? What Teachers?

Ron and Hermionie searched the school up and down, from the dungeons to the towers, and across the grounds, in every nook and cranny they could find, but to no avail. They were no where to be found. Not in the class rooms, or the library, Hagrid's hut, or even Dumbledore's office. No matter where they looked, not one of them seemed to be anywhere in sight.

"That's it Ron," panted Hermionie as she paused to catch her breath, "I think we can safely say not one of them is here."

"Safe?" Ron panted back incredulously, "How in Merlin's name are we _safe_ without them? Where are they?"

Hermionie shook her head. "I don't know, Ron, and there's only one thing I do know for certain at the moment; there is not a single teacher in Hogwarts!"

(earlier that morning, just after sunrise...)

A knock sounded on Star's door as she dried her face.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Aja, looking as though she hadn't slept all night. Star tossed the towel in her hands aside, looking concerned.

"Aja? What's wrong?"

"We're pulling out."

"What?" Star nearly shouted, "Without Pendragon? What about Harry?"

Aja shook her head. "Gunny said it's too dangerous to keep our cover here any more. We have to find those Deatheaters on our own. These wizards are useless."

"And how are we supposed to find them?"

Aja graced her with a tired smirk. "You and your wizards have put too many confines on the uses of your magic."

"And what does that mean?" asked Star as Aja turned to leave.

Aja glanced back over her shoulder with a secretive smile. "It means, where there's a will, there's a way. And believe me when I say, to find the Deatheaters, there is most defiantly a way."

With that she was gone.

(About fifteen minutes later...)

"Everyone ready? Got everything?"

Answering nods came from around the circle.

"Alright," continued Gunny, "Let's go."

"Hobby-ho," muttered Spader as each of them drew their wand.

The Travelers let the tips of their wands touch and they intoned,

"Eo lux lucis  
Eo volatilis  
In spiritus  
Of veneficus donum  
In pupillus pupilla  
Ut locus nos postulo  
Ut reperio quis est lost  
Quorum nos have postulo."

With a flash of silent light, they were gone.

(Gloucestershire, England, about 45 minutes from Bristol...)

Spader was the first to look around.

"Aja, are you sure we did that right?" he asked looking beyond the others.

"Of course I'm sure!" snapped Aja impatiently as she picked herself up and stood next to Spader. "Why would you ask such a stupid-- oh!"

Aja stared in stunned silence, not sure what to make of the scene before her. The others scrambled up to stand around Spader and Aja to see what they could see and there was a collective intake of breath.

Before them stood a small house on the waterfront of the Severn. It was a bit run down and rickety looking, but certainly nothing that Deatheaters would have called home. The Travelers stood in silent confusion as they continued to stare. It wasn't the house really that shocked them, but rather the kindly little old woman who was watering her plants on the front porch, apparently not having seen their appearance at all.

Spader frowned and began marching toward the old lady, but Patrick grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to her."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "And what are you going to say? 'Excuse me ma'am, but you wouldn't happen to know where we could find a pack of vicious, muggle-killing Deatheaters nearby, would you?'"

"No! At least, not in those _exact_ words," Spader mumbled, realizing Patrick's point.

Patrick shook his head. "Let me try." He put a friendly smile on and walked briskly up to the old woman, who finally noticed that he was there, when he stepped foot on her porch. The others moved closer to listen.

"Good morning, ma'am," Patrick greeted her pleasantly.

The old lady smiled at him and exclaimed, "Well, bless my soul! Conrad!" She turned toward the house, yelling, "Lawrence! Lawrence! He's here! It's Conrad!"

She disappeared into the house still yelling and Patrick turned a bewildered look toward the others with a shrug of confusion. Not a moment later, the old woman reappeared, dragging behind her an equally old man, who took one look at his wife and said, "Oh, Bertha, that's not Conrad!"

"Of course it is!" Bertha replied, gazing up at Patrick with a look of pure joy. "Finally! Of finally, Lawrence! Our grandson's finally come!"

Patrick gave the old man a confused look and Lawrence shook his head with a sigh.

"Bertha, darling, why don't you go make some cookies for the boy. He must be starving!"

Bertha clapped her hands saying, "Oh what a lovely idea! Why didn't I think of that before?"

Then she noticed the others. "Well look at that Lawrence! Conrad's brought some friends along! I'll have to make a double batch!"

She disappeared into the house again and Lawrence smiled apologetically at Patrick.

"Sorry about that son. Bertha's harmless really. The only world she knows is the one in her mind, and that includes the grandchildren we never had. I'm Lawrence Macaby, Bertha's my wife."

Patrick shook hands with Lawrence saying, "My name's Patrick."

"Can I help you with something then, Patrick?"

"Yes actually. My friends and I were looking for a group of people that we thought might live around here. You wouldn't have happen to have seen any strangers in black robes by chance?"

"Well," Lawrence said, glancing around and moving a bit closer, "There's been some strange dealings going on around here, laddie, and it'd be best not to discuss them out in the open."

Patrick nodded and the old man motioned them all inside. Lawrence pointed them to the kitchen. As they moved off, he took another glance around outside, tapped his wand on the front door twice, and then quickly hid the wand away and closed the door firmly.

But before he turned to follow, Lawrence let drop the evil grin that had touched his lips and replaced it with a careworn smile instead.

Those dumb wizards didn't suspect a thing.

(Back at Hogwarts...)

The school was up in arms at the lose of the teachers. Students ran wild.

_'Where were the teachers? Where was Dumbledore? Where had they all gone?'_

Questions and gossip were running rampid and noboby knew anything. Ron and Hermionie decided to take matters into their own hands. They called together the DA and immediately set to work gathering everyone in the Main Hall. It took nearly an hour to get everyone together and settled down, and when the DA was unable to manage the chaos alone, a group of sixth and seventh years stepped in to help.

In the end, Hermionie stood before the whole of Hogwarts.

"Listen up everyone!" Slowly, the talking stopped and everyone turned their attention to her. "Yes, the teachers are gone, and no, we don't know where they are. Yes, Dumbledore is also gone."

(Outside Hogwarts...)

"Damn you for a bloody fool!" Minerva McGonagall swore, rushing headlong into Hogwarts, "If we're too late I'll hex you to the next millennium Severus!"

Running next to her, Severus Snape scowled.

"Now, now," cut in Dumbledore soothingly, "There's no need for that Minerva. I'm sure we'll be in plenty of time."

Behind the three, Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, and the rest of the Hogwarts staff and teachers ran hard on their heels.

(The Main Hall...)

Hermionie took a breath to steady herself before she continued.

"For a while now, Ron and I have had reason to suspect that the teachers--"

The Main Hall doors were thrown open with a loud bang to reveal Professor McGonagall, standing straight and rigid, before the entire teaching staff. There was a collective gasp from the student body and Minerva marched toward the stunned Hermionie and Ron.

"Now then Miss Granger, Mr. Wesley, what were you saying about the teachers?"

"But... Professor... what happened... I mean... the other...," stammered Hermionie.

"The other what, Miss Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall crisply.

"The other teachers!" blurted Ron, "What about the other teachers?"

"Teachers?" Minerva asked, looking confused and annoyed, "What teachers?"

Suddenly, a great shout and a flash of light, then Hermionie found herself sitting next to Ron in their usual spot, though Harry wasn't with them and she wondered absently where he was.

"Ron? Where's Harry?"

"Don' know," Ron muttered, shaking his head as though trying to recall something. "Where you saying something just now? About the teachers?"

"Teachers?" asked Hermionie, confused, "No, I don't think I was. Weren't you?"

Ron shook his head. The two looked at eachother for a moment and then shrugged, going back to their lunch.

At the Head Table, Professor McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close Albus," she said quietly.

"I agree. However, we made it, and that is all that is important right now."

"I suppose."

Dumbledore smiled softly. "At least the Memory Charm seems to be working. I do not think there will be any problems on that account."

Minerva nodded in agreement. "I just wish they'd given us more warning that they were leaving."

"Well, orders came in fast and they were needed immediately. I wouldn't blame them."

"No, and I don't, but you would think that they could have found a cover that would have been easier all around to pull out of."

"I wouldn't know, Minerva. Under cover agents must go where they are needed."

Minerva sniffed. "I just hope they didn't let the students fall too far behind. Oh! The make up work to be done before the end of the year! Good gracious, this will be a disaster."

"Calm down Minerva. I'm sure they did just fine. Now eat."

Grudgingly, the Professor turned her attention back to her food.

( Gloucestershire, England, about 45 minutes from Bristol, home of Lawrence and Bertha Macaby...)

"Here you are ducks," smiled Bertha cheerily, setting a plate of cookies in front of the Travelers. When none of them moved to take one, she continued, "Go on, try one! They're my special recipe. Here Conrad, I know you want one!"

She picked up the plate and held it out to Patrick. With a shrug at the others, Patrick took one to please her.

"Oh, your friends must have some too!" she exclaimed, holding the plate out for the others.

Seeing that nothing would get done unless the old woman was satisfied, the others each took one as well, though Star politely declined, claiming she was allergic to the peanuts. The others ate their cookies as Lawrence shooed Bertha out of the room and Patrick was just about to ask Lawrence about what he'd seen when he became suddenly dizzy. He lurched forward in his seat and Gunny and Aja, who were sitting on either side of him, stopped his fall, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness themselves. The three crumpled to the floor and the others began jumping up only to sway and fall to the floor, unconscious.

All the while, Star and Lawrence sat calmly looking on as Bertha stood leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. Once all the Travelers were down, Star turned to Bertha, a small smile on her face.

"Nice. Where'd you learn that one?"

Bertha grinned wickedly. "Years of experience, duck, with lots of time to kill while in a prison cell. You'd be surprised the reading material you can get your hands on in there."

Lawrence stood and began kicking each of the Travelers to make sure they were out before he took out his wand and tied them all up. He then pointed it at the sky saying, "_Morsmordre_."

He turned to Star and Bertha. "Let's go."

The two women nodded and the three of them Apparated with the Travelers, leaving nothing behind but the ruins of a house that had not been lived in for nearly fifty years.

A/N: My apoligies. I meant to get this chapter out last weekend but Life decided to hit me over the head and remind me that I don't live on my computer. But here it is now and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a couple weeks. Til then!


End file.
